Learning Through Time
by Procrastinator123
Summary: Harry is walking back from Hogsmeade after overhearing the Professor's conversation; when he's sucked into the horrifying memories of the man he believed to have betrayed his parents. Warning: will contain child abuse and bad Blacks. AU POA. Changed pename, was twilighter no1
1. Meeting Sirius

_A/N: this plot bunny wouldn't leave me alone, so i decided to write and this is what turned out. Updates may be sporadic due to life and that my other Harry Potter story will be prioritised. This could be reallt really bad as I'm not writing from personal experience (thank goodness). Anyway, reviews telling me whether it's good or not would be highly appreciated - even if you're tellig me to delete it as quick as possible because it's awful :) Anyway - enjoy. _

Harry was making his way back from Hogwarts, his head still ringing with what he'd just overheard. He barely noticed where he was going as he kept thinking about Black's betrayal, when he felt a sudden jolt behind his naval and found himself tumbling into the unknown with nothing to hold on to.

Shocked and disoriented, Harry found himself stumbling down an unpleasant part of what he assumed to be London by the towering buildings in the distance. The street lacked the snow that Hogsmeade had; and Harry found that although he didn't have his cloak he was no longer cold. Some of the dead looking trees were carrying blossoms, and a few of the desolate gardens had managed to produce a few sad looking daffodils. A sign post indicated the street as 'Grimmauld Place.'

Harry soon realised he was helplessly lost. The only places he'd been to in London were Diagon Alley and King's Cross Station. Realising this, Harry continued down the deserted street, his heart beating loudly in his rib cage.

To Harry's relief, he spotted a young boy before he'd gone very far. The boy was small, and had inky chin length black hair, but what excited Harry was that the boy was wearing robes. Harry desperately hoped that this boy was a wizard and had parents who might be able to help him.

"Excuse me, I was wondering if you could help me," he said loudly, hoping to catch the boy's attention, but the boy didn't seem to hear. Harry hurried closer as the kid wondered further away from Harry.

Suddenly, the boy stopped and stared at something in the distance; a little girl with brown pigtails playing with a skipping rope.

"Hello," Harry said, slightly quieter, realising that for some reason the boy couldn't hear him. Harry had been in a situation where no one could see or hear him before; that had been in Riddle's diary. Harry hoped this wasn't another of Riddle's memories.

The boy was moving cautiously towards the girl, who'd spotted him and stopped playing.

"Do you want to play?" she asked, offering the rope to him. The boy nodded eagerly, and took it from her.  
>"I'm Sarah," the girl introduced herself.<br>"Sirius," the boy replied.  
>Sarah looked confused, and Harry felt a little confused too. He hoped he wasn't in Black's memories and that he'd simply heard the boy wrong.<br>"Well, of course I'm serious, why wouldn't my name be Sarah?" the girl asked, bringing Harry back to their conversation.  
>"No, my name is Sirius, S.I.R.I.U.S," the boy said, spelling out his name so she understood. Harry felt his heart plummet. 'Great' he thought, 'I have to sit through Black's whole life.'<p>

Harry watched the two children play for quite a while, until he spotted rather ugly woman watching them. She was made even uglier by the glare that marred her face.

"Sirius Orion Black!" the woman screeched, sounding very similar to a harpy. "Get over here NOW you _disgusting brat!_"

The boy hurried over to her, looking terrified, glancing briefly back at Sarah. Harry guessed the woman was his mother as they had the same crystal grey eyes.

The woman grabbed Black's elbow tightly and yanked him back down the street, Harry following unseen behind them. He didn't know why he did it; but something about the woman reminded him of Aunt Petunia. He found himself worrying about the man he had come to hate.

Harry followed the two Blacks into number 12, dashing through the door just as it closed.

As soon as she was inside, Mrs Black threw her son across the room and started screaming: "You Abomination! How DARE you dirty yourself by consorting with muggle FILTH!"

"B-but she was nice…we…we were playing," the boy tried to explain, his young voice quiet and confused. Harry had to admire his courage for standing up to the horrible woman; but stopped and reminded himself of what this boy would become.

As Black spoke, his mother seemed to grow taller; and began to smile a cruel smile. Harry recognised this smile as boding nothing but ill from experience with his Uncle, and felt his heart beats increase.

"Kreature," she called, sounding dangerously pleased. A creature Harry recognised as a house elf appeared at her elbow. This elf had the same bat like ears Dobby had, but his smile was cruel and his nose was snout like.

"Mistress called Kreature," he said, his voice not as squeaky as other house elves.

"Show Sirius what will happen to him if he continues to consort with those below him," the woman sneered.

Black struggled as Kreature grabbed his arm just above the wrist. The elf and boy disappeared with a crack, and Harry found himself disappearing too somehow.

They ended up in a long dark room lit by a single candle; which had almost melted out. In the middle of the room, a long line of coffins took up most of the space. On the far wall lots of different sized rusty manacles were hung up at different heights. Kreature was dragging Black towards one of the smallest. The boy was struggling maniacally the whole way, but Kreature kept a hold on him.

"Do not worry young Master," Kreature spoke softly to Black as he attached the manacle to his left wrist. "The demons only come out when the lights are out." Laughing maliciously, the elf clicked his fingers and disappeared with a crack, leaving Harry alone with a boy who couldn't see him.

Black struggled with the manacle for a while; before he gave up and slumped against the wall he was chained to. Harry noticed his wrist was red where the metal had rubbed it, and his face was red from tears. He was scared. The boy couldn't sit, so he was still standing what must have been hours later when the candle finally burnt out.

Harry felt his heart beat increase; and heard Black get up and start struggling once again. He could hear the boy's frantic gasps as he tugged at the chain. The room was pitch black; Harry couldn't even see his hand in front of his face. A sound like that of running your fingernails down a blackboard echoed through the stone room, causing the struggles from Harry's left to stop. Unmistakable footsteps echoed in circles around the room, along with occasional sniffing sounds. Harry's imagination provided terrifying images of coffins opening and half decayed bodies wondering hairs breathes away from where he stood.

After what felt like an age; due to the constant panic as the sound of footsteps drew nearer than further, another crack sounded, ad Harry's breathed out in complete relief: Kreature was back. A new candle replaced the used burnt out one, providing a small amount of light that was still too bright for Harry. Whilst his eyes were adjusting, he heard an echoing bang. When he looked up, startled, he saw that the room looked just as it had before the light went out.

He looked left to watch Kreature release Black from his spot on the wall. The boy was shaking like mad and he'd lost all the colour from his face. His breathing was erratic and a few stray tears still adorned his face. Harry couldn't blame him. He himself had been frightened by the ghastly room and he knew that as this was a memory nothing could hurt him.

Kreature once again grabbed Black's arm and disappeared with him; once again Harry coming along by an invisible force, this time appearing in a study. Black's mother sat behind the desk, regarding her son with seeming disinterest, though she was still wearing her evil little smirk.

"Now, my son," she said calmly, almost lovingly. "What did you think of that dirty muggle you met earlier?"  
>Black didn't answer. He stared determinedly at the floor.<br>"Surely you don't want another trip into the morgue Sirius. It didn't seem to agree with you." She was still smiling. Black was frantically shaking his head.  
>"No, the morgue didn't quite do the job. I think starvation might do the trick; and I'm certain Orion will want a say when he gets home." The woman didn't seem to be talking to Black anymore, but to herself. "Kreature, take Sirius to his room and make sure he stays there."<p>

The elf, who'd been standing in the doorway, nodded and once more grabbed the boy's wrist and dragged him out of the room. Harry didn't follow. He was shocked. Black's childhood was looking to be worse than his own. The future mass murderer had been abused as a child for being fascinated by the muggles on his doorstep? Though the boy was being severely punished for said fascination; but didn't that mean the parents were to blame for all his future crimes?

Harry's musings were abruptly interrupted by a female, echoing voice.  
>"Have you figured out why you're here yet?" she asked. The speaker was a pale white figure, but Harry couldn't make out any of her features. He could tell she had long hair and that she was beautiful, but couldn't make out any details.<br>"I'm watching the memories of Sirius Black," Harry stated, not sure how he felt about Black now. He hated the man he became, but worried for the curious child who'd become his father's best friend.  
>"That is correct," she replied, "But it isn't why you're here."<br>"Who are you?" Harry asked, "Why am I here if not to watch his memories?"  
>"You're here because in the past people have suffered needlessly, and will continue to do so in the future." The girl suddenly looked sad, "As for who I am, you'll have to figure out for yourself. "<p>

"Why don't you show me the future then, I can't change the past!" Harry exclaimed; feeling irritated.  
>"I cannot show the future, Harry Potter, only the past and present, and you'll see who I am eventually."<p>

_Yeah - vertial chocolate to whoever figures that out before I tell you - but if you do don't tell anyone and give it away - promise? Anway - review and Please tell me what you think! _


	2. The Hogwarts Express

_This one's a bit shorter; but we meet James, and unknowingly Snape and Lily. Enjoy; hope it's okay :)_

Harry didn't see the girl again for quite a while. He was simply made to watch Black's parents torment him. The father took pleasure in physical pain, using spells Harry had never heard of which cut his son's skin. Harry however was most surprised by Black's mother, who deprived the boy of food and water and constantly left him in dark rooms, including one which had a dozen boggarts hiding inside. The child was often made to sit at the dinner table whilst the rest of the family ate; though he was forbidden to touch the food in front of him. Despite the harsh punishments waiting, Black insisted on disobeying his parents; Harry watched him sneak out to go see Sarah twice without getting caught, and he wouldn't hear the word 'mudblood' uttered in front of him. Harry admired his nerve, but often wondered if it was mere stupidity.

Harry wondered if the boy had simply stopped caring about the punishment waiting; as often he was blamed for things he didn't do. This happened one particular day when Orion Black came home from the Ministry shouting about how a mudblood was threatening to usurp him from his position in his Department. The Black's youngest son, Regulus, sensed the danger and subtly left the room, leaving his brother to take the beating.

Regulus had a better sense of self-preservation than his brother; making him his parent's favourite. The favouritism ripped the brother's friendship apart so completely that Harry wondered if the scheming adults did it deliberately.

The pattern continued for years, Harry guessed after watching the fourth Christmas where Sirius received nothing whilst his younger brother gained the latest brooms and games from the wizarding world. Harry knew Sirius' oldest cousin Andromeda snuck him things he could hide, like food and books, half of which were muggle creations; Andromeda was dating a muggleborn in secret. Harry immediately liked her for her kindness and sense of humour. She and Sirius banded together in the mad house during the cousin's visits.

A milestone was reached when Sirius' Hogwart's letter came. The eleven year old read it completely calmly in front of his parents, before disappearing to his room and dancing, quietly, for joy. He made a calendar similar to Harry's own to count down the days until he could leave. Orion Black found it the day before Sirius boarded the Hogwarts Express, and beat his son for being an 'ungrateful brat.' When he was finished the boy could barely stand.

Harry found himself almost as excited as Sirius when they reached platform Nine and Three Quarters. The boy left his parents as quick as he could and found himself a compartment alone near the rear of the train.

Sirius was joined quickly by a red haired girl who was crying softly. Sirius had tried to talk to her but she made it clear that she wanted to be left alone. When the train started moving, Harry's heart leapt as an eleven year old version of his father walked through the door. James at eleven looked very much like Harry, just as scrawny, though slightly taller than Harry was at that age. He also looked slightly nervous.

"Hi," James said, very self conciously. The girl continued staring out of the window, but Sirius looked up and smiled. "Can I sit here? Everywhere else is full," James explained apologetically.

"Sure; I'm Sirius," Black said, offering his hand.  
>"I'm James, nice to meet you," James returned, shaking his hand.<p>

The two boys got on like a house on fire, joking and laughing about nothing at all. They talked about everything from Quidditch to pranking, so much that they reminded Harry strongly of the Weasley twins, especially when they began finishing each other's sentences. Harry grinned as he watched them, realising why the teachers had said they were shocked that Black became what he did. Harry could no longer hate the boy Black had been, Sirius, having watched what the boy went through at home.

After the train had been moving quite a while, another boy entered the compartment. He completely ignored the two new friends and headed straight for the girl sat in the window. Harry didn't pay much attention to their conversation, until the boy said "You better be in Slytherin."  
>"Sytherin," James said disgustedly, "Who wants to be in Slytherin? I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" he asked Sirius, who suddenly looked depressed.<br>"My whole family has been in Slytherin," he muttered.  
>"Blimey, and I thought you were alright," James said, though he was smiling.<br>"Maybe I'll break the tradition," Sirius replied, also grinning. "Where are you heading, if you've got the choice?" he asked James, who grinned wider and lifted an invisible sword.  
>"Gryffindor, where dwell the brave of heart, like my Dad," he replied.<br>The other boy snorted, so James turned to glare at him, looking affronted.  
>"Got a problem with that?" James snapped.<br>"No, if you'd rather be brawny than brainy," the boy sneered, very similar to Snape.  
>"Where are you going since you're neither?" Sirius sneered back, causing James to laugh hysterically.<p>

The girl led the other boy out of the compartment. Harry didn't catch either of their names; but guessed that they'd be important. He hoped he'd hear their names at the upcoming sorting.

_So, sorting next chapter. Hope everyone's looking forward to it. anyway, I'd like to thank the four wonderful people who reviewed: **sparrow, **I'm glad it's interesting and hope it continues to be so, **llLethell, **once again i hope it's still interesting and that the update was quick enough :), **Tam, **sorry, that was a typo, i meant virtual :), most of the story does have spell check apart from the author's notes so i'm sorry about that, **anotherbuskitten, **no girl in this chapter, in future chapers it might become way too obvious :), don't worry if you forget, i forget to review your awesome story often enough :), **Thankyou everybody!**_


	3. The Sorting

_Sorry this took so long - I was struck by the dreaded writer's block :) Anyway, enjoy the sorting!_

* * *

><p>Harry watched the pair all the way to Hogwarts. He noticed that Sirius didn't once mention his last name; though James had introduced himself as a Potter. He guessed that the boy was fearful of rejection. Harry hadn't forgotten about the boy's 'souvenirs' from the night before and noticed that he was sat on the edge of the seat rather gingerly. Harry wouldn't have noticed if he hadn't known.<p>

Eventually, the train pulled in to Hogsmeade station. Harry watched the two boys exit the train, both looking a little nervous.

Harry soon recognised the towering figure of Hagrid, calling all the first years to him. Sirius and James ran straight to him, grinning happily.

"Firs' years this way," Hagrid called into the crowd. "Tha' everyone? Righ', follow me," and with that he led the first years down the familiar track to the boats.

Harry followed them, reminiscing about his own trip across the lake. He realised that the boys he was with must have been nervous about the sorting, possibly more so than he was at his own.

They had reached the fleet of boats now. Harry dimly heard Hagrid call "No more than four to a boat."

Sirius and James were joined in their boat by two other boys, one small boy with gingery hair, and a podgy blonde boy. They turned around to introduce themselves.

"Hi, I'm James Potter and that's Sirius," James said, quietly but eagerly.

"Remus Lupin," the ginger boy murmured. Harry felt a little shocked. That was Professor Lupin?

"P-Peter P-Pettigrew," the podgy boy stuttered. Harry frowned, that was the tagalong Professor McGonagall mentioned, the one Black had murdered along with twelve muggles. Harry felt compassion for the boy in the boat; he must have loved his parents to seek revenge. He reminded Harry a little bit of Neville, someone who didn't know their own courage.

"Forward," Hagrid yelled, and the boats began to glide across the lake. "Round 'ere you'll get yer first sigh' of Hogwarts," Hagrid called. Sure enough, the castle loomed into sight, creating a gasp through the new students.

Eventually, Hagrid led the students up the castle steps to the big doors leading into the entrance hall. He knocked three times, like he did in Harry's first year, and a much younger Professor McGonagall opened the door. Her hair hadn't turned grey yet; it was black and her face was mostly free from wrinkles except a few around her eyes. However, she still appeared strict and uncross-able.

The group was very quiet and timid as they followed her. Harry could sense the tense atmosphere amongst the students; they were all nervous. Harry stayed close to his father; drinking in as much about him as possible. He noticed that James had a nervous habit of ruffling up his hair, making it messier, and that his lips slightly turned down at the corners. Harry scanned the crowd for a girl who shared his eyes; looking for red hair as well. Maybe he could spend time with his mum as well.

McGonagall was speaking slightly different words than she did to Harry's year, but she still spoke of the house's qualities and about House Points. She also suggested tidying up, this time focusing on James' increasingly messy hair.

The first years continued to glance around nervously, not talking anywhere near as much as Harry's year had in their situation. As Harry was glancing around for his mother, Lily, he heard Sirius and James promise to be friends still in case they were separated in the sorting. Harry looked back and stared forlornly at the young Black, what had become of him?

All too soon, Professor McGonagall came back to escort the new students and Harry into the hall. Harry still stayed close to James, absently wondering what the glowing girl was trying to prove from all this. Maybe she wanted him to have compassion for the murderer he would become; or perhaps Black simply lost it and she wanted him to get his sanity back.

Whilst Harry was pondering, the sorting hat sang a song about inter-house relationships and that all the houses should act as one to form the school. Harry snorted; if it was anything like his time then that was very unlikely, bordering on impossible.

McGonagall was unrolling a long parchment with everyone's name on it, and started calling out names.

"Ackley, Carly."

A blonde girl hurried forward to the stall. The hat remained on her head for a few seconds before it shouted "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Anderson, Sarah."

Harry felt his stomach jolt. Though Sirius hadn't snuck out to visit her for years; he recognised her by the brown hair streaked with chestnut. He looked to see that Sirius' eyes had widened in recognition too. Sarah must have been muggleborn.

The hat seemed to be pondering for about half a minute, before it shouted "GRYFFINDOR!"

A few more names were called out, one going to Slytherin and the other to Ravenclaw before…

"Black, Sirius," McGonagall called, a slight frown appearing on her features. Harry frowned at her, wondering what her problem was. 'Black?' James mouthed, seeming to be in disbelief. Sirius glanced back at him apologetically on his way to the stall before the hat covered his eyes. Harry watched the hat from a distance, but somehow its words echoed in his head anyway.

"Aah, another Black; but there's something different about you. Slytherin is clearly out of the question, you lack the subtlety to make it in that paticular house. But what's this; bravery. Why yes, you'd need to be brave to survive what you did in that house. No, don't worry, your secret's safe with me. There's brains here too, and loyalty, but not studious or hard working so it'd better be…GRYFFINDOR!"

Sirius grinned, pulling the hat off and dashing to the stunned Gryffindor table. A little belatedly, they began clapping, though a few were regarding him a little suspiciously. Harry meandered over to sit down next to the boy, noticing he'd placed himself across from Sarah and had engaged her in conversation. She was grinning at him and telling the story of how she discovered that she was a witch. Harry was only listening with half an ear, the rest of him was listening out for the name 'Lily.'

Finally. Harry caught sight of his mother when McGonagall called out "Evans, Lily." It was the red haired girl from the train. Harry was shocked; Harry's mum had been friends with that nasty kid? And she didn't get along with his dad? Harry had been imagining that they'd love each other as soon as they laid eyes on one another, but evidently that wasn't the case.

The hat barely touched Lily's dark red hair before it shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" Lily sent a longing glance into the crowd of first years before she headed to the Gryffindor table. Sirius budged up to make room for her. Lily sat down next to him, but when she glanced at him she recognised him from the train and turned her back on him stubbornly.

A little while later, Professor Lupin sat in the seat on Sirius' other side, grinning happily. The sorting hat had spoken to him for about a minute before he was sorted. So far, the longest sorting had been two minutes.

This was eclipsed when it was Peter's turn. His sorting lasted a grand total of three minutes and forty two seconds. He eventually made it into Gryffindor and sat down on Sarah's left. Almost immediately after Peter, it was James' turn. The hat rested on his head for a couple of seconds before shouting "GRYFFINDOR!"

James grinned and ran to the spare seat on Sarah's right.

"Sirius we're in the same house!" he said, still smiling. Sirius, looking relieved, grinned back.

"You're not mad at me?" he asked, sounding elated.

"Maybe a little," James admitted. "I wouldn't have hated you, you know."

Sirius' grin got bigger. Sarah and Lupin were glancing between the two, wondering what they were on about, before they all turned to watch the rest of the sorting.

The remainder of the sorting ceremony passed in a blur for Harry, the only name standing out was that of the greasy kid who was now identified as Severus Snape. Harry was even more surprised to learn that Snape had been friends with his mother, but let it slide for now.

"Have you figured it out yet?" a whispery voice spoke in Harry's ear.

* * *

><p><em>Thankyou to those who reviewed to last chapter - your comments made my day! So <strong>darkplayer35, <strong>thankyou, I hope it's livig up to that potential, **lLethell, **I can't wat either, it will be fun to write. I enjoyed writing the soritng hat in this chapter. **THANKYOU EVERYONE**_

_Virtual cookies are still available if anyone figures out who the girl is :D _


	4. The Nurse and the Howler

_Hey everybody; sorry this took so long. I've been sorting out stuff for 6th Form next week (for anyone who doesn't know; that's the last two years before uni in England :) )  
>Anyway; enjoy :D<em>

* * *

><p>"What do you mean 'Have I figured it out yet?" Harry said, turning around to glare at the ghostly girl. "All I've learned is that my parent's would be murderer was abused by his parents!"<p>

"That should tell you more than you realise," she whispered, her hidden eyes somehow managing to portray her sadness. "Did you not hear that those who knew Sirius well were shocked by what he was accused of doing? Evidently, you need more time with them to realise what's going on; and why you're watching his life and not someone else's."

With those final words; she vanished, leaving Harry somewhere different to where he'd been before. He soon recognised the white room with all the beds lined against the walls as the Hospital Wing. Sure enough; a younger Madam Pomfrey was bustling about the room making the beds ready for any patients. And there in the doorway was Sirius Black, looking very uncomfortable and nervous. The boy was dressed in silver pyjamas rather than his school robes.

Madam Pomfrey didn't notice him at first, so the boy hesitantly took a brave step into the Hospital, thus attracting the nurse's attention. She looked startled for a second, before she controlled her expression and asked the first year to sit on a bed and tell her the problem.

Black didn't look like he wanted to tell her; but his back must've been hurting him enough for him to seek help. Eventually; he managed to choke out that his back was hurting. Madam Pomfrey looked slightly shocked, but she moved in a professional manner to stand behind him.

"Can I have a look?" she asked quietly. The boy nodded, staring determinedly at the floor. Madam Pomfrey gently lifted the hem of his shirt to peer underneath. Harry didn't want to see what had happened to Sirius' back, so he settled on watching the Matron's face. As she lifted glimpsed what must have been ugly bruising and scratches; possibly welts on the young Gryffindor's back, Madam Pomfrey's face drained of colour. Harry noticed that her hands were shaking a little. She composed herself quickly, summoning various potions and casting unfamiliar spells.

Madam Pomfrey didn't take long to heal him; but she held him back once she'd finished.

"How did your back get hurt?" she asked him, gently holding on to his hand.

"I fell in to a thorn bush," the boy muttered, staring at the floor.

Madam Pomfrey sighed. "If it happens again; you know where to find me," she told him, obviously not believing his story but choosing not to pry. Harry thought he understood why; perhaps she wanted him to come to her if he was hurt and knew he wouldn't if he thought she'd interrogate him for information.

Before Sirius went back to the Dormitories, Madam Pomfrey gave him a potion that she said would help with his malnourishment. Sirius just took it without complaint and headed back out of the Hospital Wing. Harry briefly wondered how he'd found his way, but it was overshadowed as he felt the scene change again.

Harry found himself back in the Great Hall; judging by the cereals, toast and bacon on offer Harry supposed it must be Breakfast time. He soon spotted his father's messy hair a few seats away, so he moved to stand closer to the first year boys. Everything seemed normal; they were simply talking and wondering what the first class would be.

Harry almost laughed at their expressions when the owls swooped in with the morning post. He knew that they'd probably never seen so many owls in one place before.

Harry quickly spotted one Eagle Owl carrying a red envelope he recognised as a howler. The owl was headed for the Gryffindor table; which left Harry wondering who'd got in trouble already. His unspoken question was answered when the howler was dropped in front of Sirius.

The boy stared at it, as though he were afraid to open it. His hands were shaking.

"Open it quick," Harry's Dad advised, also staring at the howler. "It'll be even worse if you don't."

With shaking hands, Sirius opened the envelope. The howler let out a deafening roar before it started to screech in Mrs Black's voice; ten times louder than its already deafening volume.  
>"<strong>SIRIUS ORION BLACK! I HAVE NEVER BEEN MORE DISGUSTED WITH YOUR BEHAVIOUR! NOT ONLY ARE YOU IN <em>GRYFFINDOR <em>OF ALL THINGS; BUT ACTUALLY TALKING WITH HALFBLOODS AND MUDBLOODS? YOU _WILL _LEARN TO BEHAVE LIKE A PROPER PUREBLOOD HEIR AND STOP ACTING LIKE SOME _FILTHY BLOOD TRAITOR!_**

With those last words; the howler shrivelled up and caught fire. The ashes scattered over Sirius' plate. The boy was white; he was trying to avoid looking at anyone, especially his new friends. The other first years didn't appear to know what to say to him. They all finished breakfast in silence; before heading to their first class: Transfiguration.

As they exited the Great Hall; James caught Sirius' arm.

"Are you alright?" he asked, voice tinted with worry.

"Yeah, fine," the boy answered.

"Don't listen to her..." James started to continue, but Sirius cut him off with a grin.

"Never do," he responded, quickly leading James to catch up with Peter and Professor Lupin.

* * *

><p><em>Firstly: I'd like to say that most of Hogwarts will be brief with a few scenes like the Willow scene sticking out. <em>

_Secondly: I'd like to thank those 3 lovely people who reviewed; **Llethell, **I know I already replied; but I found another awesome Merlin story! The link is in my favourites, **Phinneas McCheeser, **I didn't think it was that big; though maybe it's because I dropped a bigger one on my other Harry Potter story, **giggles5793, **don't worry; it may take me a while; but I'll always continue eventually :D_


	5. The Beginnings of Christmas

_Hey everybody. I apologise for the wait, and hope this chapter is worth it :) I'm at college now taking my NEWTs so if you're bored waiting for an update the likelihood is I'm at school bored doing work or at home doing homework :D  
>Anyway - on with the story. This chapters a little boring but the next one will hopefully be a little livelier.<em>

* * *

><p>Harry enjoyed living in Black's memories of Hogwarts much more than he thought he would. The boys seemed to live to cause mischief, but didn't perform any large scale pranks until Halloween; where they made all three house tables lift ten feet in the air with 'Wingardium Leviosa'. The boys weren't caught that time; but still received numerous Detentions from their antics in class.<p>

Harry was extremely pleased that this experience gave him the chance to spend a lot of time with his Dad, even if James didn't know he was there. The boy was quite arrogant, but kind and seemed to be a brilliant friend.

The only problem Harry had with his father was the way he picked on Snape. The animosity really kicked off when Snape and a few older Slytherins started picking on Peter. Before that incident Peter had been a bit of a tagalong that annoyed James and Sirius most of the time, but after the pair rescued the pudgy boy from the bullies, he became part of the group officially. What irritated and worried Harry was that the group decided to take revenge on the Slytherins properly. He worried that over time the animosity would escalate into bullying.

Harry was also upset that his parents didn't get along in this time. He could tell that his Dad really liked his Mum, but whenever she was around he acted like an arrogant prick. This was mostly when Snape was around also; so Harry could almost see where Snape got his perception his father from.

On the other hand, Sirius and Sarah got on even better than they did before Hogwarts when Sirius used to sneak out. When Sirius wasn't with his four closest friends, he was with Sarah. They'd go for friendly walks down by the lake, or visit Hagrid; sometimes they'd just do homework in the Gryffindor Common Room. During those times Lily, who was good friends with Sarah, would join them. Remus also was known to join in these 'study sessions', but James and Peter preferred to do their homework in the boy's Dormitories.

The first piece of big drama came just before Christmas, when Sirius received the first piece of news from his family since the howler. The letter was delivered to him at a rather usual Breakfast time. Harry didn't see the letter, but Sirius told James the general gist. His parents had forbidden him to come home for Christmas. All the other first years were headed home.

Harry's Dad quickly suggested that Sirius could follow him home. Sirius however wasn't so keen.

"James, my family are dark wizards," he argued when James stubbornly refused to listen to his protests. "Our families have hated each other for centuries; do you really think they'll welcome me with open arms?"

"I'll just tell them I'm inviting a friend home," James argued stubbornly. "We won't even mention the word Black until you know each other better."

Sirius reluctantly agreed, so James sent a letter home to his parents asking if Sirius could stay. Harry felt really excited; he was going to meet his Grandparents!

The couple of weeks left until Christmas passed in a blur, and to Harry it felt like no time at all when the young Gryffindors boarded the train back to Kings Cross for the holidays. Harry noticed that Sirius became quieter as the train grew nearer to King's Cross. Harry realised that the boy must be extremely nervous.

Eventually, James noticed and started to talk about how understanding his parents were. Harry hoped he was right as the speech was sort of cheering Sirius up. He couldn't wait to meet his Grandparents and hoped they were a little like the Weasleys but with fewer children. Harry knew his Dad was an only child, and guessed that he was a little spoiled.

When the train pulled into the station, the four boys hastily left their compartment and dashed out to meet their parents. Sirius lagged behind a little, so James grabbed his arm and pulled him along. The quartet rushed onto the platform as one unit, before Peter spotted his mother and waved for the others to come and meet her.

Mrs Pettigrew looked like a less chubby, female version of her son. She had mousy blonde hair and kind blue eyes, and she greeted the boys like her own children.

Soon, Professor Lupin spotted some people who had to be his parents, as the man shared the same gingery hair and the woman had the same slight figure.

James and Sirius spent a few more minutes with Peter's mother, before James spotted his mother and dragged Sirius off to meet her.

Harry hadn't been sure how to picture his paternal Grandmother. The woman in front of him was quite old, in her early fifties he'd say if he had to guess. She had salt and pepper coloured wavy hair, and wore a kind smile. She embraced James tightly when he approached, ruffling his messy hair fondly. Harry felt a pang of something in his chest, wishing he could have met the woman who had loved his father, and been raised by her rather than the Dursleys.

After a significant moment, James let go of his mother and introduced her to Sirius. She smiled warmly at him, though she looked slightly suspicious. She asked him to call her Dorea when he called her Mrs Potter, though eventually Sirius happily settled on Mrs James' Mum.

Harry wondered if she'd rather be called Grandma or Nan or even Grandmother if they'd ever met. He began to think of the kindly woman as Grandma as he thought it would suit her in about ten years when he was born. He wondered how he could think of James as James, rather than Dad, but figured it probably had something to do with James being eleven going on twelve, therefore younger than Harry.

Grandma led them out of Platform Nine and Three Quarters along with trolleys for the trunks the boys had gone back for. Once back in King's Cross, she headed for the exit whilst James chattered amiably about their first term, with Sirius cutting in every so often with a comment or two. Harry sighed happily. It looked like all the suspense had been for nothing.

* * *

><p><em>Or maybe it wasn't...<em>

_I'd like to thank those 6 lovely people who reviewed: **Andie Andreas, **good, glad you're having fun, **anotherbuskitten **more updates! And thanks for having a guess - you were very close, **RachyIsMe, **yeah, I thought so. It wouldn't leave me alone, **Paramore-Is-A-Band-People, **I hadn't either...not through lack of looking of course :D **Phinneas McCheeser, **Another shout out! It's my way of saying thanks for reviewing. Anyway, I quite enjoyed writing the howler. I just hope Sirius isn't acting too confident, as I'm not writing from experience thankfully, **, **now I'm sure I know you from somewhere :D :D Anyway, just gone a bit further. I want to get to the interesting bits! Anyway, thanks. I thought I babbled too much to be considered well written :)  
><strong>THANKYOU EVERYONE!<strong>_


	6. An Awkward Holiday

_Hello everybody, Merry Christmas! Sorry about the long wait. The chapter isn't brilliant but I didn't want to make you all wait longer for it :)  
>For those waiting on the sequel to 'Reading the Prisoner of Azkaban' i won't be uploading it until January as planned, due to my need to revise for exams. I'm taking a mini break right now to get this chapter up seeing as it's been half finished on my laptop since August :D Hopefully i won't leave it that long again. Anyway, enjoy!<em>

* * *

><p>The relaxed atmosphere continued up until Harry's Grandfather got home. Until then, Dorea Potter entertained the boys by getting them to make cookies for desert. The two Gryffindors rose to the task rather messily. Unlike most purebloods, Dorea Potter chose to cook the muggle way. She said it made the food taste better if you prepared it by hand. Harry grinned as his father and Sirius got cookie dough mixture all over their hands and on their faces.<p>

Eventually, the cookies were safely in the oven and the ice was completely broken. The three people contentedly tidied the Potter's large kitchen. The dough had covered most of the surfaces, but Harry's Grandma didn't seem to mind in the slightest. In fact, she was smiling happily at the two boys.

The peace ended just when the kitchen looked presentable again, and Mr Potter came through the door. Harry's first impression was that his Grandfather looked rather tired – perhaps he was a little overworked. Harry had no idea what his Granddad did for a living; but it looked stressful. Mr Potter was a tall, thin man with the dark messy hair that Harry and James had inherited. The man smiled as he glanced around the kitchen, but his smile seemed to freeze when he spotted Sirius.

Sirius stiffened slightly; he'd been watching Harry's Grandfather intensely as though he was a small animal waiting to see if the man was a threat.

"James, why don't you show Sirius to your room," Harry's Grandma suggested warmly, sensing the stiff atmosphere escaping from her husband and preparing to scold him for it. Harry recognised the manner clearly from his experience with Mrs Weasley the previous two summers.

Sirius and James vacated the kitchen without any kind of fuss, a feat Harry wouldn't have thought possible until he witnessed it. He followed the pair halfway up the stairs, before all three jumped at the sound of Dorea Potter's raised voice.

"_So what if he is, Charlus? He's eleven, and James obviously trusts him!"_

"_James is eleven too, Dorea. You don't know his father…The boy is the spitting image…"_

"_And what has that got to do with anything? You haven't spoken two words to each other…"_

Harry tuned the two quarrelling grandparents out, watching his father place a hand on Sirius' shoulder and lead him up the stairs and into a room on the left of the landing. Once both the boys were inside, James shut the door quietly. The sound of the adults 'discussion' was shut off as soon as the door was closed.

Harry stared around the room in wonder. His father's childhood bedroom looked similar to Ron's, as the walls were covered in Quidditch posters, and although the ceiling lacked the slanted style that Ron's had, the room was still cosy and didn't seem overly huge. His father's bed lay in the centre of the room, and that was where James led Sirius to sit down.

"Well, Mum likes you," James began awkwardly.

Sirius nodded, not making eye contact.

"Dad will come around you know," James continued, attempting to console his friend. He sighed when Sirius still didn't respond. "Fancy a game of chess?"

Sirius grinned at him, plonking himself on the floor whilst James hurried to set up a game. Harry had watched them play before, so he knew that Sirius preferred to be black due to the irony of it, whilst James liked to go first. The boys were evenly matched in skill, even though their styles were very different. Sirius was very spontaneous, whereas James liked to plan ahead. The boys played happily, until Charlus Potter knocked on the door, calling the boys to dinner. He didn't come in.

The holiday passed in a repetitive stupor. James and Sirius avoided Harry's Grandfather as much as they could. Harry could sense that James was in a bad mood with him from the frown he wore whenever they happened on each other.

It wasn't until Christmas Eve that the three males in the house made any attempt to reconcile. James approached his father when he thought Sirius wasn't around, though Harry knew different as he joined the boy to eavesdrop on the conversation.

"Dad," James started. "Why do you hate him?"

"I don't hate him son," the man explained softly. "I just…"

"Just what?" James interrupted stubbornly. "Why can't you just give him a chance?"

Harry's Grandfather looked older and more tired than ever when he agreed to give his son's best friend a chance to prove he wasn't his father. The family spent Christmas Eve hanging stockings and baking mince pies, Harry's Grandfather joining in, making as much mess as the two young Gryffindors. The next thing Harry knew, it was Christmas morning and James was bouncing on Sirius' bed to wake him up. Normally, it would be the other way around, but Christmas seemed to have brought the early riser out in James.

James made such a racket waking Sirius up that his Dad came to investigate the noise. Harry couldn't stop grinning; it felt so good to see his father so happy.

The Potters gathered underneath the Christmas tree later that day, sharing gifts and happy smiles. Harry's Grandparents had thought to buy Sirius a couple of presents, including a beautiful book on magical creatures that Harry knew the boy would love. He watched his Grandma embrace the boy, who only stiffened for a second before he relaxed into her. Andromeda had sent her usual assortment of muggle sweets and a new book about the legend of King Arthur, along with a note asking him to promise to meet her in the library first day back – the two hadn't chanced upon each other since Sirius had started Hogwarts, and Harry knew Sirius missed his favourite cousin a lot.

The boys left the Potters a few days later a little dejectedly, but soon cheered up when Professor Lupin and Peter Pettigrew met them on Platform Nine and Three Quarters. The boys talked and joked all the way back to Hogwarts, helped along by the sugar from the trolley.

* * *

><p><em>I know, it wasn't my best, but hey - I updated. Thankyou to those wonderful people who reviewed: <strong>Phinneas McCheeser<strong> I'm glad you enjoyed it, and I hope i managed to add a little humour and sadness to this chapter too :) **Red Anne Vane, **sorry this isn't exactly soon, but i'm happy you like the story enough to ask for updates! **Team Gryffinclaw, **again, i know this isn't really soon, but at least it's an update...right? I'm glad you're enjoying it :) **Blood-Moon0230, **it's here! i got there eventually...now you should be expecting the next chapter around...May? Just kidding, hopefully i'll get there way before summer, **SokkasFirstFangirl, **I know, Walburga is just evil. We should launch a fangirl revolution to hunt down and kill her! oh and...*hands over little Sirius to be hugged* **SokkasFirstFangirl, ***hands over Andromeda for a hug as well* **SokkasFirstFangirl, **GO GO GRYFFINDOR! **SokkasFirstFangirl, **I don't think Padfoot quite gets the concept of listening to his mother. i have a few hilarious ideas concerning Remus and Sirius' table manners using that idea, **SokkasFirstFangirl, **did you really review every chapter? wow i'm honoured :D i'm not sure where 'Mrs James' Mum' came from, but i was certain i'd heard it somewhere before, but it was just too tempting not to use as it fits Sirius perfectly :D_

_**Thankyou Everyone for Reviewing!**_


	7. Full Moons and Andromeda

_Hey guys, sorry this took so long. Writers block plus exams plus college in general lead to the delay. Anyway, I'm updating now. Hope I've still got it :D_

_Anyway, on another note, I have ideas for a fair few stories but I don't know which one to work on first - I've narrowed down the options to four different stories. The poll is on my profile. I'd really like to alternate updates between this story and the new one. I will choose the most popular one after at least 30 people have voted :)_

_If anyone is looking for my 'Reading the Books' fics, I'm afraid they've been deleted by the site and I can't re-upload them because the site won't let me.  
>Anyway, sorry for the delay. Hope you enjoy.<em>

* * *

><p><span>Full Moons and Andromeda<span>

The boy's ride back to Hogwarts was rather uneventful. Three of the four friends met up again at Platform Nine and Three Quarters, Harry watching, still drinking in the site of his father even having watched him for so long by then. Professor Lupin wasn't with them, which seemed to worry James and Sirius a little, but Peter wasn't too bothered. Harry was anxious too. He wondered if Professor Lupin was being affected by the same illness that affected him in Harry's time.

Professor Lupin didn't show up at all on the Hogwarts Express, or at dinner in the great hall. Even Peter was worried by then. In fact, Lupin wasn't seen at all until the next morning, when he came into the dormitory with scratches on his face, looking pale and exhausted. Harry sighed in relief, before starting to worry again. Lupin had just been at home, and had come back injured. He glanced at Black, who had a very worried look on his face.

Harry's Dad, on the other hand, immediately came out with "Remus! Where have you _been_! We've been worried!"

Lupin looked a little stunned, before spouting that his Aunt had been really ill and he'd been worried about her.

Sirius was frowning, and so was Harry. That didn't explain the scratches.  
>"Where did you get those scratches Remus?" Sirius asked suddenly.<p>

Lupin looked frightened for a few moments, before he controlled his expression and started spouting nonsense about an aggressive dog he had at home. Harry was frowning even more – Lupin had been home once a month since school had started for various reasons that got more farfetched each time Lupin used one of them.

Harry expected Sirius to argue, but he left it alone, at least until James and Peter had left the dormitory for breakfast. It was then that he confronted his friend.

"It wasn't your dog that gave you the scratches, was it?" he asked, whilst Lupin was dressing.

"What?" Lupin asked, jumping like a startled rabbit.

"Was it your parents?" Sirius asked, not giving in.

"No!" Remus cried, and Harry sensed that he was telling the truth. "What gave you that idea?"

Sirius frowned, but didn't answer for a few minutes, before he said "If there was someone hurting you, would you tell us?"

Remus was silent for a while, holding Sirius' gaze, before he answered simply "yes."

* * *

><p>After the boys had been back at Hogwarts for a week, Sirius went to meet with Andromeda in the Library, after enduring ribbing from James for going to the world of books of course.<p>

Andromeda was a tall, willowy Slytherin, but she wasn't like most Slytherins Harry knew. She may have been ambitious, but she was also kind and gentle.

The library was exactly the same as it was in Harry's time; packed with many shelves of books with a few tables for students to work at. Andromeda and a tall boy from Hufflepuff were sat at one of the tables. Harry guessed that the boy was Andromeda's Muggle-born boyfriend.

When the couple spotted Sirius, Andromeda jumped to her feet to embrace her cousin. Harry hoped Andromeda was still around in his own time, he'd like to meet her. Perhaps she'd even take him in, but he couldn't allow himself to hope that she'd take him as a burden.

Harry had zoned out, thinking about living with his parent's murderer's cousin and feeling a little guilty about it. He'd done the unthinkable. He'd forgotten what the boy would become.

When Harry dragged himself out of his thoughts, the cousins had finished greeting each other, and Andromeda was introducing the Hufflepuff as Ted Tonks.

Black grinned teasingly, and asked Ted if he was 'Andy's mystery boy.' Ted had grinned back.

"Might be," he replied, wrapping an arm around Andromeda, who smiled at him with a look in her eyes Harry normally saw Mrs Weasley wear when she looked at Mr Weasley. He smiled to himself; they must really love each other.

"Sirius, there was a reason I wanted to see you," Andromeda said suddenly. "You see, Ted and I have gotten engaged." Her hand went to her neck, where a chain lay hidden under her robes. She pulled it out to show her cousin the ring hanging off it.

"We're going to elope," Ted said, holding Andromeda's free hand.

Sirius was silent, before he grinned at them and embraced both at the same time.

"Good luck," he exclaimed finally.

The three of them stayed in the library, talking quietly so as not to gain the anger of Madame Pince for the rest of the evening.

Harry was drifting off, bored, when he spotted the white figure across the library. The girl was waiting there, signalling him to come to her with one graceful hand.

"Have you figured it out yet Harry?" she asked, her voice lilting slightly in a childish manner.

Harry shook his head, frustrated. "Why do you want me to sympathise with my parent's murderer?" he asked.

"I don't," she replied. "I want you to sympathise with your Godfather."

The girl vanished, leaving Harry to try and figure out what the difference was.

* * *

><p><em>So, another chapter done. Hope you all enjoyed it. Thank you to my wonderful reviewers; <strong>Miranda Took, <strong>thank you, sorry this wasn't soon but I'm glad you enjoyed it, **SokkasFirstFangirl, **I'm glad you're enjoying it. Mr Potter now understands that Sirius is not your average Black...finally. Hopefully Harry will start doubting soon, but he hasn't decided yet, **Time Travelling Animagus, **I'm glad you think so. Hope it continues to be interesting :) **SimplyEcho, **thank you, I'm glad that you'll continue and are enjoying it, **LuvinHP, **yes, you're right, but don't tell anyone...promise? Anyway, I'm glad you're enjoying the story :)_

**_Thank you everybody for reviewing -don't forget to vote on the poll on my profile! _**


	8. Doubts and a Father

_Hello again. Yes I know, who am I and what have I done with twilighter no1 - I never update that quickly. Well, I've gotten over the author's block and written a much longer chapter than usual, so enjoy anyone who's still around - not mamy of you apparently, but that's okay - what I get for not updating in over six months :D Any comments will be greatly appreciated, as will votes on the poll on my profile. I like having two stories going - means if I have writers block for one I can write a bit more of the other :D_

* * *

><p><span>Doubts and a Father<span>

Harry sighed to himself. He'd watched about a month's worth of his father and Sirius' pranks, antics and petty troubles, seen Remus get ill again, and he still hadn't figured out what the girl had meant, nor had he figured out who she was.

The only idea that could explain her actions and words was that she, somehow, thought Black was innocent. The idea itself was absurd, too absurd for Harry to even consider it.

The rest of the school year passed in much the same way. The female Gryffindors, Lily and Sarah, became more and more distant around the boys. Harry got the feeling that they didn't approve of the pranks the boys played. Harry's mother still disliked his father, but had mostly put up with him when they met. This still bothered Harry a little.

All too soon, the Summer Holidays came around, and for the first time since coming to Hogwarts Sirius Black had to go home. Harry watched him, and despite himself the feelings of camaraderie and worry that he'd buried since the meeting with Andromeda came back even more strongly than ever.

The boys were very quiet on the train ride back to Kings Cross. Neither James nor Professor Lupin seemed to know what to say to him. They didn't know how bad it was, but they had got the general gist. Harry thought that Lupin had probably put a lot of what was going on together from his conversation with Sirius after the Christmas holidays.

There was no greeting from Sirius' mother as he stepped off the train to meet her. Walburga Black merely snatched her son's wrist and disapparated without a word. Once again, Harry disappeared with them and ended up back at number 12 Grimmauld Place also, where the mother immediately pulled her son into the drawing room; where Harry knew the family tapestry lived.

"Your cousin has disgraced us," Walburga began, speaking in a loud clear voice. "She has ran off and married a disgusting mudblood, so now," Walburga took out her wand and shouted "Incendio!" Andromeda's name and picture was burnt off, leaving a small round burnt patch in the tapestry. Walburga turned on her son, her eyes glinting with anger and a hint of insanity. "You have two cousins. Andromeda is no longer a part of the Black family," she spat.

Sirius was looking at his mother with loathing and anger. Harry knew, somehow, that now there weren't really any family members that Sirius liked, let alone loved, that he could talk to. There was just one uncle of his, Alphard, who liked to keep to himself, that shared Sirius' views on the pureblood ideals.

Sirius was thrown into the cellar by Kreature as punishment for his sorting. It was a horrible room, so dark that it was impossible to see anything at all. There were all sorts of rustling noises, and Harry knew that Sirius didn't like the dark, having been thrown into rooms like this one for all his childhood.

Harry watched the memories, sympathetic, but he couldn't feel too sorry for the young Black who would betray his parents to their deaths. Maybe the girl was a Death Eater, a dead Death Eater who wanted him to sympathise so that he'd hesitate in a duel, giving Black the chance to kill him too.

But then, these memories felt real, not like a nightmare at all. How could the memories of this Sirius Black and the one whose face was in the paper be the same? It made no sense. But then, that's what the teachers in The Three Broomsticks had said also. Even twelve years later they were still shocked at what their pupil had become.

"This isn't working is it?" a voice spoke behind him. It wasn't the girl's voice; it was an adult's; a man's. It was deep and mature.  
>Harry turned, and came to face a taller white figure, but it was obviously masculine. Harry caught the hint of round glasses glinting, and dark messy hair, that stuck up at the back, just like Harry's.<p>

"Dad?" Harry asked, quietly and uncertainly. Even as he spoke, the man's glow faded, until Harry could see him plainly. He did look remarkably like Harry, but his eyes were hazel rather than green, and his ears and face were a slightly different shape to his.

"Hello, son," James said in a voice that seemed very sad to Harry.  
>Harry, on the other hand, wanted to dance with joy. He had a real memory of his father, of his voice, of everything! He let out a wordless cry and attempted to launch himself into his father's arms; but found that he went straight through without meeting any sort of resistance.<p>

Harry met his father's sad gaze with understanding; they could see each other; but couldn't touch, not even to shake hands.

"I'm sorry Harry," James said quietly, whilst shaking his head. "I can only watch, and communicate, but cannot interfere. I am basically a ghost."  
>Harry nodded, not really knowing what to say. What could you say to a father you'd never met?<p>

"Harry, I was sent here to continue what Sarah started," James began to say, before Harry interrupted.

"Sarah?" he questioned, finally finding his voice.

"The girl you met in the memories," his Father explained patiently. "Your mother and I wanted to come, but she begged to go first."

"But who is Sarah to me, other than a friend of Black's?" Harry asked.

"She was Sirius' girlfriend before she died, and if she had lived she would have been your Godmother. Sirius was never quite the same after she died. It was just going to be her showing you Sirius' memories, but her methods were ineffective and Sirius wouldn't want you to have seen any of this," James explained. "So I'm taking over, to speed things up a bit, and to meet my son of course."

The cellar vanished, turning into the bustling crowed of Kings Cross Station. Harry's father led him through the mass of people to the young Sirius Black, who was being dragged by the wrist by his angry looking mother. The boy was thin, too thin, and had an angry looking scratch on his face. Regulus was jogging along behind them, looking anxious.

The three Blacks were through the barrier before the mother let her eldest son go, only to grab both his shoulders a few seconds later.

"You will behave yourself this year," she hissed commandingly, "you will set a good example to your brother."

She let him go, and embraced Regulus, telling the younger brother that he would make her very proud. Sirius hadn't hung around to watch, he'd already met up with the James from his own time and the pair of troublemakers were already in a compartment.

"Regulus," Sirius called, as his younger brother escaped his mother also. "Come on Reg, come meet my friends!"

"I'm sorry Sirius, I promised Cissy I'd join her to meet the other Slytherins," Regulus replied, not sounding very sorry at all. He ran off down the train, leaving his brother wearing a slightly hurt look. James put a hand on his shoulder and led him back into their compartment, whilst the ghost James, Dad, watched the boys wistfully. Harry glanced up at him. He wondered how he'd feel if Ron had betrayed him like that, how much it must hurt. He then felt a new anger towards Sirius Black, the same anger he felt towards Malfoy when he hurt Hermione's feelings, only ten times stronger. He would never forgive Sirius Black for that betrayal, even if his father wanted to.

* * *

><p><em>Okay. I would like to thank my two reviewers for sticking with me, <strong>SokkasFirstFangirl, <strong>I'm really glad it was worth the ridiculously long wait, and hope you're glad that this wait was barely there at all in comparison. Don't worry, I'm sure that James will be a very good influence on Harry's doubts, **Miranda Took, **I'm glad you liked that part, I wasn't sure if I was being too obsessed with abuse or not :) I'm glad my writings still good :D_

_I'd also like to thank the 6 people who have voted on the poll, and let you all know that I will give it another week before I start to write my next story regardless of the number of voters.  
>Thanks for reading :D :D :D <em>


	9. Suspicions and Werewolves

_Hello again everybody! I've got quite a long chapter for you today. My new story 'Innocent' is also up if you want to go and read that one as well. Anyway - enjoy :)_

* * *

><p><span>Suspicions and Werewolves<span>

Professor Lupin wasn't on the train back to Hogwarts. Harry tried to ask his father where Lupin was, but he didn't answer, only saying that Harry would find out. Neither younger James nor Peter had questioned the scratch on Black's face. The three friends were, however, concerned about Lupin's whereabouts, increasingly so when he didn't appear at the welcoming feast.

Harry noticed that the boys were getting more and more worried about Lupin. Even Harry's Mum came over to see if they knew where he was.

Finally, Harry found out where the illusive boy was. Lupin had arrived early, and me the others at the feast.

"Where were you?" James cried as soon as he spotted his friend. "You weren't on the train – or on any of the carriages from Hogsmeade.

"I…I wasn't feeling well," Lupin stuttered. "My parents took me here by Floo, so Madam Pomfrey could check up on me. She said I just needed bed rest for a week or so. She only just let me out of the Hospital Wing"

Harry sensed this wasn't the whole truth, and it seemed that Black had figured the same. Whilst the rest of the dorm went to use the bathroom after the feast, he stayed behind in the empty common room to talk to Lupin. However, Lupin beat him to it.

"How did you get that scratch?" Lupin asked, staring at the mark on Black's cheek.

"I fell out the tree in our garden," Black responded quickly – too quickly.

"Then why didn't one of your parents heal it for you?" Lupin pressed, holding Black's gaze commandingly.

Black looked staggered, and scared. Harry could tell he didn't have an answer to that question.

"It's none of your business," Black said angrily.

"Was it your parents?" Lupin asked.

Black didn't answer, and that said more than a thousand words could have. Lupin's expression changed. It was obvious to Harry that Lupin had been expecting Black to deny it – the same way he had that day back in January.

"It was wasn't it?" Lupin said, sounding very shocked and worried as well. When Black didn't answer again, Lupin got up, dragging Black up from the sofa they'd been sat on.

"Where are you going?" Black asked suspiciously.

"_We're _going to see Professor McGonagall," Lupin replied.

Black's reaction was instantaneous. He leapt up and grabbed hold of Lupin's wrist.

"No, Remus," he cried, glancing nervously at the door to the dormitories before continuing in a much quieter voice. "It will just make it worse. They won't get charged with anything, and I'll be in even more trouble."

Lupin looked mutinous, but after having a staring match with Black for a few minutes, he relented.

"Okay," Lupin sighed. "But I am taking you to Madam Pomfrey." When Black made a noise of protest, Lupin continued "or I could tell James…"

Black relented, allowing Lupin to drag him to see Madam Pomfrey after letting James and Peter know that he was getting something for the scrape on his cheek.

Harry and his Dad materialised in the hospital wing just as Lupin and Black entered through the door. Black still looked mutinous, but Lupin was determined.

Madam Pomfrey chivvied Lupin out of the hospital, firmly insisting he get back to bed to rest from his own illness.

Harry didn't get to watch Madam Pomfrey heal Black up this time – he assumed that this must have been something else that his Dad thought he shouldn't see. Harry did, however, get to witness their discussion afterwards.

"Mr Black, if you do not tell me the truth I cannot help you," Madam Pomfrey said, speaking in a low, serious voice. "These injuries do not come from falling out of a tree."

Black refused to meet her gaze stubbornly.

"After your first visit here, I felt it was my duty to inform your head of house," Madam Pomfrey admitted, finally earning a shocked glance from Black. "We can help you, if you'll let us," she insisted.

"You can't help me," Black muttered. "They'll win. They always win."

"I wasn't suggesting that we go through a court case – because though I hate to admit it, your family's money will get them out of trouble, and that wouldn't help you. But, we can stop them from forcing you to come home for every holiday except the summer." Madam Pomfrey sighed heavily. "It isn't your fault, Sirius. You did nothing to deserve such treatment. Nothing you could do would earn you such a harsh punishment. Do you understand?"

Black nodded, staring determinedly at the floor. His cheeks held a slight flush of red. Harry knew Black wouldn't have put the treatment from his family behind him that quickly, but it was a start.

Things went smoothly for the boys for around a month. Harry still felt awkward around his Dad, only asking the man questions about what was happening in front of him.

Lupin had been ill on one of the Saturdays in September. James had escorted him to the Hospital Wing. Lupin had told his friends that it was a repeat of the illness he'd had I August. Harry could tell that the boys weren't buying Lupin's stories any more, especially when Lupin came back to class the following Monday with unexplained scratches all over his face and arms.

Lupin disappeared again in October, this time to visit a sick and dying aunt. The boys didn't really believe the story, but didn't protest when Lupin explained he'd have to leave.  
>Back in the dormitory, Peter made a passing comment that the moon looked beautiful when it was full.<p>

As soon as he did this, James and Black ran to look, meeting each other's eyes in mutual horror.

"Sirius, get your lunar chart," James said quickly, flopping on his bed as Black ran to get the required item.

"Okay, when has Remus disappeared?" James asked rhetorically.

"Well, there was that Saturday last month – the 23rd, and he disappeared for a couple of days," Peter answered slowly.

"Saturday the 23rd was a full moon," James said, face white.

"The 28th of May, remember we had that astronomy exam that Remus was ill for," Black muttered, looking at the chart and spotting the full moon there as well.

"Another full moon," James said; his voice very tense.

"You've got to be kidding!" Peter exclaimed suddenly. "You can't honestly think that our _friend_ is a monstrous _werewolf!"_

"It makes sense though," Black said. "And it doesn't make him a monster Pete, it means he's sick."

Harry stared at them in shock.

"Professor Lupin is a werewolf?" he asked his Dad incredulously.

The man nodded solemnly. "He was bitten as a small boy, and has suffered for his entire life."

"That's horrible!" Harry murmured. "The scratches, what caused them?" he asked.

"A werewolf requires human prey on the night of the full moon," his Dad explained quietly. "Because Remus locks himself up and away from humans to bite, the wolf bites and scratches itself instead."

"Is there nothing that can be done – no cure?" Harry asked, feeling sorrow for one of his favourite teachers.

"You'll see what we did to help him; it's important for the story, but in our Hogwarts days there was nothing. In your time there is a potion called Wolfsbane which allows him to keep his human mind for his transformation."

Harry sighed – his Dad's friends really did have a rough time of it – especially now. Of the four boys, two were dead, one had spent twelve years in Azkaban and the other suffered twelve painful transformations a year. What else could possibly happen to them?

* * *

><p><em>I'd like to say a really big thank you to those of you who reviewed: <strong>SokkasFirstFangirl, <strong>yes - we have Jamie boy! Though not so much a boy - ah well. Don't worry, James is working on it - I am really planning on hurrying through Hogwarts now, **Memphishfan,** I'm glad you're enjoying it - hope this chapter is just as good, **I.C.2014, **just remember, Harry is only thirteen in this story and hasn't seen much of the wizarding world - he hasn't discovered yet that Sirius had no trial. Peter did well when he framed Sirius, but Harry will figure everything out, and probably won't ever believe what he hears again, **Miranda Took, **you're very welcome. I actually had no writer's block for that chapter - a small miracle. Hopefully it will be the same for the next one, **Guest, **haha - not yet. I was just very very busy. This is the most reviews I've had for one chapter on this story actually - I think the lack of reviews are due to sporadic updates on my part :D Thank you - your comments pretty much made my day - hopefully I can update a little more regularly this year. _

**_Thank you everybody - see you for the next chapter! _**


	10. Animagi

_Hey guys - sorry about the delay, I had a touch of writer's block, which is why this chapter is a little weeny bit short. Hope you all enjoy it anyway :D_

* * *

><p><span>Animagi<span>

Lupin didn't come back to Gryffindor Tower until the Wednesday after the full moon. It was evening, and the rest of the dorm were just starting to think about bed. The boy walked through the door, looking pale, beat up and exhausted.

Harry's Dad and Black both rushed to greet him, but Peter hung back a little, as if he wasn't sure if Lupin would eat him or not. Harry frowned; from what he knew of the future he'd have expected that to be Black, not Pettigrew.

Once the two black haired boys had finished greeting him, Lupin smiled tiredly, saying that he was tired and wanted to go to bed. The two boys' faces fell.

"Remus, we know," Harry's young father said gently.

"Know what?" Lupin asked quickly, but Harry could see that he was nervous. He didn't know much about wizarding politics, but he was pretty sure that most wizards wouldn't be very fond of werewolves.

"We know that you're a werewolf," Black continued slowly, like he didn't know what to say.

Lupin nodded, eyes betraying his despair. "I'll go pack my stuff," he said quietly.

"Why?" James asked, confused.

"Aren't you frightened?" Lupin asked, voice rising. "I'm a monster!"

"No," Black corrected. "You're our friend, and pranking genius."

"Besides, we need four for our pranking expeditions. It would be boring with just three," Peter finally said, joining in. Something about his smile seemed off to Harry, but it was probably just his imagination. At least, that's what he thought until he saw his adult father glaring daggers at the boy also, confusing Harry completely. What had Peter Pettigrew done to cause such hate from his father, who seemed to have forgiven his betrayer so easily? Harry hoped that the memories would explain eventually, because he was very, very confused.

The scene changed again, this time landing Harry and the older Potter in the library, where three of the four boys in the second year's dorm were poring over a large dusty book. Lupin's sandy head was missing.

"Look here, look here!" Black cried excitedly as Harry leaned over them. _"A werewolf is only a danger to humans. There are many cases of the 'wolves' befriending other animals during the full moon, particularly canines such as dogs, wolves or foxes."_

"So all we need to do now is figure out how to become animals, and we can look after Remus on the full moons!" James said excitedly.

"James, you go ask McGonagall if it's possible," Black said, still sounding excited.

"Why me?" James moaned.

"Because you're good at transfiguration and McGonagall likes you," Black said, his tone leaving no room for argument.

The scene changed again to see the young James running into the dorm with a book entitled 'How to become and Animagus' in gold lettering. Lupin was still nowhere to be seen.

"Guys, all we have to do is become Animagi, but it's really advanced magic. It took Minnie herself five years to achieve."

"What do we have to do?" Black asked.

"Well, first there's a potion, you'll have to do that bit Siri, it shouldn't take more than six months to do. Then there's the complex bit. Its wandless magic; you have to learn to transform each part of your body separately before turning completely."

"Isn't that really dangerous?" Peter asked nervously.

"Yeah," James sighed. "But it's for Remus, and besides, how cool would it be to turn into an animal at will!"

"Let me see the potion ingredients James," Black said, reaching for the book.

James handed the book over, letting his friend read through what they'd need.

"We'll need to raid Slughorn's stores for some of these," Black muttered. "There's Wolfsbane in it too – so we can't invite Remus to join us – the potion will poison him."

Harry felt very confused. "Dad, why do you need a potion?" he asked, looking up at the wistful adult next to him.

"It showed us which animals we'd become, so we could focus on transforming properly," Harry's Dad explained simply.

The scene changed again, showing Harry the three boys sat around a smouldering cauldron as Black dropped the final ingredients in. The boys were sat in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, much as Harry, Ron and Hermione had done in their second year.

Black divided the potion into three goblets with a ladle, passing one to both the other boys before taking one himself.

"What happens if it isn't right?" Peter asked, pale face displaying his fear.

"The castle will probably blow up, but don't worry Pete, the book says I've done it right," Black answered happily.

"Now what do we do?" James asked, eyeing the potion doubtfully.

"We need to add a drop of our blood in, then the mist will form our animals," Black explained, pulling a sharp pin out of his pocket.

James nodded, taking the pin off Black and pricking his finger gingerly, allowing a drop of blood to spill into his goblet. The mist rushed up, causing James to throw himself back, as the shape of a stag formed in front of him. It held for a few seconds, before disappearing back into the goblet. James' goblet no longer had any mist pouring from the top. James slowly tipped the potion down one of the toilets, sighing in relief when nothing happened.

Black suggested Peter went next, having noticed the boy's nervousness. Peter too pricked his finger, but was much more hesitant than James had been. His potion's mist also flared up, but Peter was better prepared than James and had already leant back. The mist formed the shape of a rodent, a rat, before disappearing back into the potion.

Black went next, pricking his finger with no hesitation and eagerly watching his mist form. Harry felt a pang of shock as the bear like dog which had been following him all year appeared in the mist from Black's goblet.

* * *

><p><em>So there we have it, another cliff hanger. I'm getting a bit addicted. Anyway, thank you to my reviewers <strong>SokkasFirstFangirl, <strong>*Blacks and Greyback quiver in fear* don't worry, Remus and Sirius will get better :) **Luiz4200, **not quite sure what was funny, but I'll take it as a compliment :D Glad you enjoyed it, **MegsayLupin, **I'm glad my stories were good enough to track me down again, thoughI'm glad you're over the obsession as the site decided to delete my 'reading the books' fics. Lily will be coming - not sure how soon but probably to do the post Hogwarts bits, **arwenraven, **glad you're enjoying it -I won't say too much, but we will meet real Sirius towards the end. It will most likely only be for the last and penultimate chapters, but he will be there._

**_Thank you once again everyone for reading. Sorry about how short it was and for the cliffhanger :D _**


	11. Transforming Marauders

_Hello again everyone - sorry for the delay, I've been rather busy. i've just had my first driving lesson, which has got to be the most nerve wracking thing I've ever done. I blame Sirius' voice yelling in my head that I was going to crash. _

_Anyway - on with the story!_

* * *

><p><span>Transforming Marauders <span>

Harry stared transfixed at the dog, before it too disappeared. He couldn't believe it. Was this what the ghosts wanted him to know? Was it imperative to his safety that he know that Black was an Animagus? That meant that Black had been close enough to kill him when the Knight Bus had shown up. But then…why hadn't he? There were no other wizards around; it would have been the perfect opportunity, so what had stopped him?

Harry looked to his Dad to see if he could talk any answers out of him, only to find the man watching the scene wistfully, oblivious to Harry's torment. Harry sighed. Of course his father would be wistful; he was watching a happy memory from his past. Besides, Dad had told Harry that he wasn't allowed to help him. There was not much point bothering him.

The three boys were heading back to their Common Room, discussing their forms. Pettigrew was wondering if their forms said anything about their personality or talents.

"Yeah, wonder what being a rat says about you Pete," James teased, grinning to show he was teasing.

"At least I won't have two great big bloody Prongs stuck out my forehead!" Peter retorted testily.

Harry did a double take. Prongs was the name of a Marauder…

"Hey, Prongs," Black said excitedly, cutting off Harry's thoughts. "I like that. We should call you Prongs!"

James turned round to glare at his friend grumpily. "Then we should call you Padfoot after your dog's feet," he grumbled.

Black grinned at him, ignoring the tone, and nodded. "We could call Remus Wolfy!"

"No," James disputed, horrified at that nickname.

"How about Moony?" Peter asked, looking eager to be included.

"Yeah, that's much better than Wolfy!" James said, pleased.

"What should we call you Pete?" Sirius asked.

"How about Wormtail?" James suggested. "After the worm that's going to be attached to your bum," he added teasingly, causing Peter to glare at him.

Peter tried to change his nickname, but Wormtail stuck far too well. Harry smiled; the boys were definitely acting like the twins at the moment. Peter would to better to hang out with Professor Lupin.

"So it is decided, that we are Moony Wormtail Padfoot and Prongs," Black stated with a certain air of grandeur.

"I think we ought to have a group name really," James added thoughtfully. "I reckon we can get Moony to come up with that one.

The scene changed, leaving Harry and his Dad in the Gryffindor boys' dormitory, where the newly dubbed Moony was staring at his friends weirdly.

"I understand where Moony comes from," he said, looking at his friends as if they'd lost their minds. "But how the hell did you come up with Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs."

The other three boys glanced at each other, and burst out laughing, much to Lupin's irritation.

"That's for us to know…" Black gasped out.

"…and you to find out," James finished, grinning a little but madly.

"Well, I've thought up our group name," Lupin grumbled. "The Marauders, for all the time you three spend marauding around the school."

* * *

><p>Harry had never realised how difficult becoming an Animagus was until he watched the boys attempt it. He laughed when he saw that Peter had had to hide his rat's tail for days because he didn't know how to get rid of it. James and Black had a bit more luck; nothing of their alternate anatomies had stuck, but neither of them had achieved much more than a patch of fur.<p>

The four Marauders started pulling pranks under their secret name to gain credit for the pranks without need of all the Detentions that went with it. After a while, the teachers had sussed who was pulling the pranks, but couldn't prove it. This caused the punishment when they were caught to be a bit harsher, especially from Professor McGonagall.

Harry didn't see the Black's house again in this time. He knew what was going on, and he knew that Lupin also had an idea what was going on. James and Peter were completely oblivious.

Harry watched them grow, moments his Dad chose to show him sticking out. Some of the pranks the boys had played were beyond the guts of even the Weasley twins. They had turned the entire the castle into an ice rink in the Christmas of their fourth year, using a variation of a freezing charm Lupin found in the library.

More importantly, Harry got to spend time with his father, the man who had raised him for the first year of his life. He found, to his delight, that his father had missed Harry as much as Harry had missed him. He even told Harry some of the stories, rather than showing him, which Harry found much more enjoyable.

Harry still did not like the way his father spoke to his mother as a boy. Though he knew next to nothing about girls, he was pretty sure that if he spoke to Hermione like that she would not be impressed at all.

"I was an idiot, Harry," his Dad explained when Harry asked, sounding a little bemused with his own stupidity. "I got it into my head that if I couldn't like myself than she wouldn't like me."

Harry stared at him. That made no sense at all.

"I know it makes no sense," James said, smirking at Harry's 'can you read my mind' look. "That plan actually had the opposite effect, and did nothing good for my animosity with Snape. I'll admit I was jealous that she hung around him and not with me."

"When did she say yes?" Harry asked, hoping that James hadn't forced it until she gave in.

"Seventh year," he answered. "I'll show you that particular day later, it will make a nice break from the monotony. I will tell you though, that I stopped asking her out every other day, and we became friends, before I asked her out seriously. This was in our seventh year."

Black, on the other hand, had a steady relationship with Sarah by the end of their fourth year. Harry knew nothing about couples, but those two seemed like they were in their own little bubble whenever they were together, much like Mr and Mrs Weasley were. They didn't kiss much, and seemed to spend the majority of their time holding hands or just cuddling up next to each other on a sofa in the common room whilst both talked to their respective groups of friends.

* * *

><p>Harry watched another scene happily, as his father and his friends finally turned into animals in the first month of their fifth year.<p>

They'd all got very close, Peter relying quite heavily on his two clever friends to help him through the final stages. Harry knew that he'd never have made it on his own. They'd gathered in an empty classroom whilst Lupin was in the library, all determined that this was it. The next full moon was a week away, and they were all rather anxious not to miss another one.

It was agreed that Dad, for that's who James was to Harry now, would go first. He stood in the middle of the room, with his eyes shut, concentrating very hard. All of a sudden, there was a loud pop, and in the place where James had been standing there was a majestic young stag.

The stag snorted out of its nose, rolling its eyes when Black went over to pet it.

Black went next, he too closing his eyes in concentration, before with a pop he too disappeared and was replaced by a really big dog. It was so big that Harry was pretty sure that if he wanted to he could eat him. It wasn't a comforting thought. The dog was a rather handsome beast in this time, not like the mangy mutt he was in Harry's time. If Black wasn't a mad mass murderer who had betrayed his parents, that thought would have made him sad.

It was Peter's go next. It took him a fair bit longer to change than Black and Dad, but after five minutes a pop sounded in the classroom, and a small rat sat, looking up at them all with watery eyes. The rat looked remarkably like Ron's Scabbers, apart from the fact that it wasn't missing a toe.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you to all those lovely people who reviewed, <strong>Vendelareader, <strong>thank you - I'm quite fond of Sarah myself. I just hope she doesn't seem marysueish like a lot of OCs that are out there, and we will see Lliy. I promise to keep going, heading through the perilous land known as writer's block to reach my goal, **SokkasFirstFangirl, ***does evil laugh* cliffhangers are the best was to end chapters, other wise they dont' feel finished. For example, I don't like the ending of this chapter, but I can't think of a better one that will fit with my plot line :( Anyway, hope you enjoyed the animagi this chapter too :D **MegsayLupin, **I'm actually not sure, probably another ten or so to fit everything in plus an epilogue. And yes - Harry knows about his canine stalker, but unfortunately didn't recognise his rodent one. Don't worry - just remember that stupidity killed the cat, and curiousity was framed, **Kazo Sakamari, **thanks for reviewing :D and a new chapter has shown up, not very soon but it wasn't six months like one of the other ones :D **Luiz4200, **that's okay, hope you're still enjoying it :) **Miranda Took, **you're welcome, thanks for reviewing, **SunnyBlack, **thank you, I hope it continues to be enjoyable :D _

**_Thank you everyone. I hope all you Brits enjoy Doctor Who tomorrow :D _**


	12. The Prank

_Hello guys, sorry for the delay. College has started again, which has always made me slow. Anyway, I bet you all know what this chapter is about :D_

* * *

><p>The Prank<p>

Harry grimaced as the scene changed again to a run-down shack with boarded windows. Harry quickly figured out that this was the Shrieking Shack. Lupin was sat on a reasonably clean, but broken bed, looking extremely pale and shaky. Harry realised that Lupin came to the shack to transform. He glanced at his Dad, only to find him watching the door intently. The door opened creakily, revealing the big black dog that was Padfoot. The dog barked at Lupin and wagged its tail, before running to sniff Lupin's hands.

Lupin was laughing, saying "Down, boy, down!" as the dog attempted to jump onto his lap. Suddenly, Lupin stiffened, as a streak of white light appeared on his face, and his body began to tremble. The boy let out a harsh snarl, pushing the dog off him as he stood, shoulders hunching, to face the moon. Hair sprouted across his face and hands, which turned into large claws. Lupin's head lengthened and bones snapped and distorted themselves into those of a canine.

As suddenly as it had begun, it was over. In Lupin's place stood a large wolf, reared up onto its hind legs and howling.

The wolf dropped back onto four paws, having spotted the dog, which no longer looked particularly big. Moony snarled as the dog whined and rolled onto its back, exposing the slightly lighter fur on its neck. Harry frowned in confusion – what was Black up to?

He understood as soon as the wolf pounced in a display of hierarchy. Black was accepting his place below Moony in the new pack. Having made his dominance clear, Moony sniffed Padfoot, before he licked the dog's muzzle in a sign of acceptance. Once Moony's back was turned, Padfoot immediately began wiping his face frantically with his long tail, making Harry and James snicker.

Padfoot barked happily once his face was clear of wolf slobber, and began to lead Moony down the stairs and out of the shack. Harry followed them warily, looking out for the 'hostile ghosts.' He found himself in a long tunnel with a very low ceiling, so even Harry had to crouch. The wolf seemed to find the height of the tunnel difficult to overcome, explaining the design.

The tunnel led to the Whomping Willow, making Harry's heart jump even though he knew the tree couldn't hurt him, but for some reason the tree wasn't moving. As he manoeuvred himself out the tunnel, Harry saw that Padfoot was up on his hind legs with his paws to a small knot in the tree. Prongs and Wormtail were waiting just out of range of the tree's branches, with Wormtail sat on one of Prong's antlers.

The four ran off into the forest, leaving Harry and his Dad left behind watching them disappear into the trees.

The scene shifted back to the shack. Three Marauders were sat around the broken bed, watching their fourth member anxiously as he slumbered. Lupin didn't look nearly as bad as he normally did after a full moon. He was still pale, with huge circles under his eyes, but he was completely free of scratches. The other three Marauders also looked exhausted. Peter's eyes kept closing, and James was rubbing his eyes sleepily. Only Black looked even half awake.

Lupin's eyes snapped open. As soon as he spotted his friends he sat bolt upright.

"What are you all doing here?" he asked, sounding very worried and slightly angry. "What if I hadn't transformed back yet? What if Madam Pomfrey catches you?"

"Calm down Moony, we know what we're doing," James soothed, unable to hide his grin.

"What happened to the dog?" Lupin asked, glancing around. "I didn't kill it did I?"

"What dog?" the other three Marauders asked in unison, well mostly. Peter was a little late.

"There was a big black dog in here last night, I don't know how it got in though," Lupin mumbled.

"Hold on," James grinned, "I think I did see a dog outside, but he disappeared."

"I think I know the one you mean," Black joined in, before he disappeared with a pop to be replaced by the big dog in question.

"Is that the dog you mean?" James asked, as Padfoot rested his head on Lupin's knee.

"You didn't," Lupin grumbled. "Please tell me you weren't stupid enough…"

"You know us Remus, of course we're stupid enough," James replied, unoffended.

"But why?" Lupin asked, still not quite getting it.

"To help you of course," Black said, changing back to human.

Lupin had lied to Madam Pomfrey the next morning, saying that a stray dog had made it into the shack to explain his lack of injuries. She bought the story, expressing her hopes that the dog showed up for the next full moon as well

The months passed swiftly for the Marauders, up until Christmas where Black did something incredibly stupid.

Harry and his Dad found themselves in a corridor not far from the Slytherin Common Room. Harry recognised it from his escapade down there with Ron the previous year. Black was alone, walking hurriedly away from what Harry assumed was a Detention with Slughorn, their Potions master. Harry frowned, wondering why this was important, when Snape intercepted Black in the narrow corridor.

"Where are your little friends Black?" Snape taunted. "Have they abandoned you yet?"

"Piss off Snape," Black muttered.

"What is it, one to one too fair for you? You much prefer the odds to be in your favour don't you Black?" Snape continued, seeming to enjoy the chance to have the upper hand.

Black turned to go the other way, but Snape shouted one taunt after him that made Harry's blood freeze.

"I've heard you're not so brave at home either. The odds definitely aren't in your favour there," Snape smirked as Black stopped dead, his fists clenching at his sides.

"So it's true then," Snape sneered. "And I thought Narcissa was making it all up. You really are pathetic. I wonder if your friends know just how pathetic you are."

"You…" Black growled.

"That's a no," Snape sneered. "Now tell me, what you and your little friends are doing that requires a full moon? Nothing…illegal I hope?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Sirius snarled – how had he found out about Remus and what the other Marauders were doing to help him?

"Oh, I think you do," Snape said, grinning nastily. "Now why don't you tell me, before I tell Professor Dumbledore?"

"Why don't you go down to the willow yourself and find out!" Sirius snapped.

Snape grinned maliciously, turning and running down the corridor at full pelt. Harry glanced out the window, feeling his heart leap when he saw the full moon shining over the lake.

"No," Black muttered, realising what he'd said. He started sprinting after Snape, but the Slytherin was faster. Harry could barely keep up; even his Dad was struggling a bit.

Black ran into James in the entrance hall. By that point he was gasping for breath. James grabbed him by the shoulders to stop him.

"Pads, what's going on? I just say Snape run past at the speed of light," James babbled.

"He's going to the Willow," Black gasped.

"What did you do?" James murmured, seeing the guilt in Black's face. "WHAT DID YOU DO?" he screamed when Black didn't answer. "Never mind," James spat angrily. "I'll deal with you later, now I've got to stop Snape."

With that, James took off running towards the Whomping Willow. He was faster than Sirius, and had a stag as his animagus to pick up the difference as far as the tree.

* * *

><p><em>Okay, please don't murder me for the cliffhanger, cause then I won't be able to resolve it.<em>

**_Important: _**_this version is slightly edited, after consideration and reading over, I thought it was out of character for Snape to knowingly run into danger, so have altered it a little. In this version, he thinks the Marauders are brewing an illegal potion that requires to simmer over the full moon - a few potion ingredients are described to require this treatment in the books, namely for the Polyjuice potion, so I didn't think it was that farfetched. _

_Right, thank you to my wonderful reviewers: **onlygetonelife, **okay *obediently writes more story* :D thank you, hope it's still good, **SunnyBlack, **you're welcome, thanks for reviewing XD hope you're still enjoying it, **arwenraven, **I know, those poor people have to wait for all my favourites, like Merlin and Doctor Who, I feel so sorry for them. Thank you, hope I'm_ _still doing good :D **SokkasFirstFangirl, **me too, though I've no idea if I'd be a cool animal or not. Thank you, I'm glad I still haven't lost my touch :D **Luiz4200, **yeah, so close, but so far. He will have to get there eventually, as he'll be shown what happened, **LadyLombax, **thank you, I thought it was only fair since the others came up with the other names without him :) I know that this doesn't really count as soon - am I forgiven? **Guest, **well, I did need to perform CPR for a bit, but it was all fine. I'm glad it's good enough for you to care :) **Vendelareader, **sorry, I only meant that the new series was on in England that week, not that no one else watched it :/ It's okay - I feel so guilty whilst writing it that I thought I'd have a break. That type of thing will be coming back next chapter, when Sirius runs away. Thank goodness that that's it with the marysueishness (is that a word?) :D **MegsayLupin, **me too :D Don't worry, I'm forever doing that in the library at college, **Fury074, **yeah, I know, I'll probably explain that next chapter or the one after. It's a fairly long story and I wanted to use it at the right time. Thanks for pointing it out though, if I hadn't have thought it out that would have been a _huge _plot hole. _

**_Thank you everybody for reading, reviewing and adding to alerts or favourites. I might be back next week, if not the week after, but my other story 'Innocent' will definitely be updated next week. _**

**_For those who live in England, stay off the pavements on Saturday - I'm driving again :D _**


	13. Aftermath

_Please don't kill me - especially those still waiting on Innocence. Sorry this took so long - hope you'll all forgive me after reading the chapter?  
>Anyway - I am no where near as mean as Merlin was last night - for those who haven't watched it yet - watch it Saturday afternoon because the cliffhangers were cruel!<em>

Aftermath

Harry and his Dad found themselves outside the hospital wing. Black was seated opposite them on a wooden bench with his head in his hands.

A young James Potter exited the hospital wing, looking furious. He spotted Black quickly and made his way over within seconds.

"Well I hope you're happy?" James said angrily. "You could have gotten them both killed!"

"James..." Sirius tried to speak.

"What?" James shouted. "You're sorry? Well that just won't cut it this time! You... I can't believe you did that!" James sighed. "Dumbledore wants to see you in his office. I hope you get expelled."

With that last sentence James stormed off in the direction of Gryffindor tower, leaving Black looking hurt and devastated.

The scene changed, leaving Harry in the middle of Dumbledore's office, where a very pale Black was sat facing the headmaster. Dumbledore looked old, older than Harry had ever seen him.

"The portraits have informed me of what occurred between you and Mr Snape," Dumbledore finally began. "I must admit I am disappointed in you for leading Mr Snape into danger, even if you did believe that he was aware of the danger."

Black didn't respond.

"Thirty points will be taken from Gryffindor, and you are banned from Hogsmeade visits for the rest of the year."

Black looked up suddenly. "Is that it?" he asked incredulously.

Dumbledore sighed, but nodded, and didn't elaborate on the chosen punishment.

Black got up, his chair scraping along the wooden floor of the office. Before he made it to the door, Dumbledore said "Sirius."

Black turned, pained grey eyes meeting the headmaster's blue ones.

"Is there anything you wish to tell me?" Dumbledore asked, causing Harry to stare. Did Dumbledore ask every student that question?

"No sir," Black replied quietly, before he exited the room quietly.

Harry had no particular desire to watch the aftermath, especially seeing the extreme look of guilt on his father's face as they watched. The other marauders simply ignored Black, but that alone was enough to cause depression in the boy.

His Dad's guilt making a little sense, Harry wondered if this was where Black had turned, because in his mind they had betrayed him first. Then again, that made no sense either as Black's friends had a right to be angry, Black had been incredibly foolish. Harry felt very confused and wished that the ghosts would just make their point already.

The silent treatment continued all the way through to the Christmas Holidays. Black had lost weight, and Harry knew he wasn't sleeping. He also knew that Black was falling into depression. Suddenly, the same feeling he'd felt when watching Black's childhood came back – that feeling of camaraderie and worry that he did _not _want to feel for his parent's murderer.

Black had been 'summoned' home for Christmas, and with no James or Remus to get him out of it, he had to go home for Christmas for the first time since he came to Hogwarts.

The scene changed, leaving Harry back in the familiar drawing room of 12 Grimmauld Place. His Dad was nowhere to be seen, no one was in fact. Harry's heart rate increased slightly – he'd gotten so use to having his Dad's company that it was quite scary to be alone.

Another figure appeared from the corner of the room Harry was in, but it wasn't has Dad, it was a different ghostly figure this time, one that stood tall and erect like the purebloods Harry had been watching for however long he'd been in Black's memories. Then, he knew immediately who the ghost was, helped by the chin length dark hair hinted from the shape.

"Regulus," Harry greeted coldly, smiling humourlessly when the 'light' disappeared to reveal Sirius' brother in full detail.

"Harry," Regulus replied politely. "You're probably wondering what we're doing here."

Harry nodded suspiciously, watching as Regulus silently led him into the adjacent room, from which a good deal of shouting could be heard.

"A werewolf," Walburga Black spat as Harry entered the room. "Of all the filthy things, you befriend a _werewolf_!"

Black was staring at the floor defiantly, refusing to look at his mother.

"Well, perhaps you'll tell me his name?" Walburga said; her voice dangerously sweet. "Just a little name, a piece of identification, after all, a parent should know her children's friends."

Black met her gaze, his face set. "No," he said firmly.

"I don't know where I went wrong with you!" Walburga screamed suddenly, displaying her schizophrenic symptoms. She grabbed hold of her son's chin and forced him to look at her directly. "You will tell me who your pet werewolf is," she said dangerously.

"No," Black repeated, glaring up at her.

The mad woman screamed, throwing her son to the floor.

"And I suppose you won't join the Dark Lord either!" she shouted.

"What," Black asked, looking wary.

"He's coming for you next week, and you _will _join him even if I have to drag you _myself!"_

Black spent the next three days in the Black's cellar, with Harry and Regulus unseen next to him. Harry only knew it had been three days because Regulus had told him. The adult Blacks hadn't brought Sirius any food and water.

When he was finally brought back out of the cellar, it was to face both of his parents. Black couldn't hold himself up, and he was shaking from lack of food and water.

"We are getting tired of your wilfulness," Orion Black spoke, his deep voice intimidating. "This is your final chance. Tell us who the werewolf is and agree to join the Dark Lord."

"No," Black croaked.

Walburga pointed her wand at Black's chest; a movement that Harry hadn't thought could be that intimidating. Sirius was watching it warily, never taking his tired eyes off of it.

"Crucio," she whispered, a red light erupting from the end of her wand and hitting Sirius in the chest. He screamed, louder and at a higher pitch than Harry would have thought possible. His body writhed on the floor.

The curse ended, leaving Sirius panting on the floor, limbs shaking more than they had before the curse.

"How about now?" his mother whispered, leaning down to mutter in Sirius' ear. He didn't answer, preferring to attempt to scramble away from her.

Orion joined the fray, shooting another jet of light at Sirius' legs. Harry heard a horrible snap, and saw one of Sirius' legs bend at an unnatural angle.

Harry didn't keep count of how long the torture went on for, or which spells were used. By the time the two adults had had enough, Black was lying in a bloody mess on the floor, shaking.

"Why are you showing me this?" Harry asked Regulus, who'd watched the cruelty silently with a strange look on his face.

"I wanted to show you the only decent thing I ever did for my brother, and one of the only good things I ever did whilst I was alive," Regulus replied, staring at his brother with a hint of nostalgia in his gaze and in his tone.

At that moment, a younger Regulus Black hurried stealthily to his brother's side. The boy floundered for a moment, before gently slapping his brother's face to wake him. Once Sirius was half conscious, Regulus, mindful of the broken leg, pulled his brother's arm over his shoulders to support him back into the drawing room.

Harry followed them, eyebrows raising in surprise when he spotted Sirius' trunk resting beside the fireplace, along with a tall glass of water on the mantel piece.

Regulus lowered his brother to the ground, pressing the glass to his lips. Harry heard him sigh in relief when Sirius began to drink greedily.

"Reg," Sirius gasped after finishing the water.

"Shh," Regulus muttered. "We've got to get you out of here."

"You too," Sirius gasped.

"No, I'd rather stay here than head to the Potters," Regulus said, smiling gently. Before his brother could protest, Regulus had thrown a handful of Floo Powder into the flames and manoeuvred Sirius into them along with his trunk.

"Potter Manor," Regulus called clearly, but quietly, watching sadly as his brother disappeared in a whirl of green flames.

_Yeah, I know, I'm horrible for leaving yet another cliffhanger, but at least I updated right? _

_Anyway, thank you to you wonderful people who reviewed, __**Luiz4200, **__yeah, I always thought it would be a heat of the moment thing :D __**SokkasFirstFangirl, **__no, they're not going well, but hopefully they'll perk up soon. Snape has received your hate and has submitted the following response: _"how disappointing" _yeah, definitely a git XD __**onlygetonelife, **__you're welcome :D I'm glad the Marauders are amusing you as much as they amuse me, __**Fury074, **__actually, the books never mention specifically what happened (yes i did check) so that leaves it up to the author's imagination (btw if you're a Snape fan not a Sirius fan you may wish to read something else) __**Kazo Sakamari, **__sorry i wasn't soon, but it could have taken even longer right? The rest of this part will 'pan out' next chapter - i was going to put it in this one but i wanted to get it up seeing as i'm already a week behind schedule, __**LadyLombax, **__erm, about that, i'll try harder to be on time next time, if everything goes to plan, __**xxSunnyXBlackxx, **__ah, don't worry. You know it will turn out okay - Sirius was made secret keeper, so it has to turn out okay - artistic license doesn't quite stretch that far, __**Vendelareader, **__oh, I didn't realise you could do that, I wnder if you can manage it for American TV? Anyway, hope you enjoyed that last episode as much as I did :D And thank you for appreciating my sense of humour :D __**Estel Ashlee Snape, **__thank you :D hopefully the work standard is remaining high :D _

_**Thank you everybody - I will try not to be distracted by Merlin as much as I was by Doctor Who XD**_


	14. A New Home

_*peeks out from behind rock* Please don't kill me - I know it's been a long time, but at least I'm here now right? *dodges lots of thrown rotten vegetables* or not. Anyway, it's been a stressful year at college, which kinda killed my muse, but it's back now, so there should be more frequent updates, not that they could get less frequent but you know what I mean.  
><span><strong>Important: <strong>I have edited the scene where Sirius tells Snape to go to the Willow, because I realised that Snape was a little out of character there, so you may want to go catch up. If not, it's not really that different, you'll probably keep up._

* * *

><p><span>A New Home<span>

Harry found himself back in his Grandparents' home in time to watch Black come flying out of the fireplace. The boy landed with a thud and a grunt of pain. Harry winced, feeling sorry for the older boy.

Glancing around the Potters' comfortable living room, Harry was relieved to spot his father's ghost. Harry moved to stand next to him, glad to have company. The man was watching Sirius with a pained look on his face, but spared a small smile for Harry.

The sound of pounding footsteps heading towards them made Harry jump, but his father looked expectantly towards a door to their left, where the younger James Potter appeared, wand out, obviously expecting an intruder. His eyes found Black's now unconscious form on the ground near the fireplace, his trunk lying near his feet. James' eyes took in the scratches on the other boy's face, the unnatural angle of his leg and the way Black was shaking even whilst unconscious.

James ran back out the room, looking frantic. Harry could hear him calling for his parents as he ran, feet thumping on the stairs. A few minutes later, he ran back, face red and frantic, to stay by his friend's side whilst Grandma got her medical kit.  
>"I thought he was going to die," Harry's father said quietly, making Harry jump a little. His father had a strange look on his face, but Harry knew that this couldn't have been a happy memory for him to witness. Harry didn't know what he'd do if he found Ron or Hermione in this situation.<p>

The scene changed, leaving Harry and his father in the Potters' guest bedroom, a cream coloured room with dark wooden furniture. Black was lying in the bed, looking broken and much younger than sixteen. The younger James was sitting in a chair next to the bed, his head resting near Black's arm. He was fast asleep and snoring softly, glasses askew.

As they watched, Black twitched slightly, opening his eyes slowly. Harry noticed that he'd stopped shaking, and the scratches on his face were healed. The boy looked around the room suspiciously, his eyes eventually resting on James. An almost comical expression of surprise passed over his face, before he started getting out of bed as quietly as possible. Harry noticed that although his leg was attached to a splint, it was at the right angle and no longer seemed broken.

Black made it out of bed, and started limping quietly out of the room. Harry and his father followed him as he made his way unsteadily down the stairs, looking very wary, and leaning on the banister for support. He was obviously trying to sneak out, but Grandma was awake, and had heard him. Black looked startled to see her standing at the bottom of the staircase, but she smiled reassuringly and led him into the kitchen.

Harry followed them, bewildered. Did Grandma know what had happened between the boys? Surely she knew that they'd been fighting at least. Grandma settled Sirius on a stool and got them both a hot chocolate. The woman sighed deeply, taking a seat opposite Sirius. She leaned forwards in her seat, waiting until Black met her eyes before she spoke.

"What happened, Sirius?" she asked.

Black dropped his gaze to the floor, almost like he was ashamed.

"It reminds me of what my family did to me when I told them who I was going to marry," Grandma said, almost wistfully. "I was a Black too, you see, before I met Charlus. I got on alright with my parents for the most part; I didn't always agree with their ideals, but I was in Slytherin and kept my opinions to myself." She smiled gently.

Harry was shocked. If his Grandmother was a Black, that meant that he was related to Sirius; his parents murderer!

"I met Charlus after leaving school. He didn't have a problem with my family until after he saw what they did to me." She pulled up her cardigan sleeve to show a faint scar, a thin line marring her pale forearm. She didn't elaborate on what had happened; but she didn't need to. "If you ever want to talk to someone, you know where to find me," Grandma finished, patting Sirius' hand.

"I don't think I'm ready Mrs P," Sirius murmured, looking at his feet.

"That's quite alright dear," Grandma said with a smile. "Perhaps you could tell me why you and James were fighting? He wouldn't give reasons you see, and I'd like to help."

Black hesitated, before giving a vague response. "I accidentally let slip a secret that I'd been trusted with," he explained slowly. "I thought the person already knew, but they didn't."

Grandma smiled a little at him. "You'll all make up," she said. Black looked disbelieving, but didn't argue. "And you can stay here as long as you need to, even if you and James can't make friends again. You're family."

"Thank you," Black breathed, looking particularly amazed by the word 'family.'

At that moment, James burst into the kitchen, yelling "Mum, have you seen…" but he fell silent as his eyes found Sirius sat at the table. There was a long, awkward silence.

"Well, I'll leave you two boys alone," Grandma said, exiting the kitchen after she gave her son a significant look. The adult James smiled after her, but the memory James only had eyes for Sirius.

There was another long pause. Neither boy seemed to have any idea what to say to each other. Eventually James broke the silence.

"So, are you feeling better?" he asked abruptly, apparently not being able to stand the silence anymore.

Sirius stared at him for a moment before answering stiffly; "Yes, thank you."

James slowly took his mother's vacated seat across from Sirius. Harry glanced at his father, and was surprised to see that he was smiling fondly. Shaking his head slightly, Harry went back to watching the memory; adults didn't make sense.

"I'm sorry," Black burst out suddenly. "I didn't mean for Snape to go into the Whomping Willow, I thought he already knew that Remus was a werewolf. I didn't think…"

"No, you didn't think," James interrupted. He sighed deeply. "Remus and I have been owling each other quite a bit, and we were thinking that it was mighty unfair of us not to listen to your side of the story." James paused. "You shouldn't have told him how to get into the shack, but I don't think you meant for him to actually do it – if he had known that Remus was a werewolf it'd be mighty out of character for him to actually go in." James smiled at his friend, who was staring at him like he'd never seen him before.

"I'm sorry," Sirius said again, less desperately this time.

"Me too," James said. "Forgive me?"

"What'd you do?" Sirius asked incredulously.

"I didn't listen to you," James answered, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "And I forgive you, Padfoot, so long as you promise not to scare me like you did last night ever again." The last part was said sternly and fiercely.

"I'll do my best," Sirius said, almost smiling. James smiled back.

The scene faded again, leaving Harry and his father alone in the cosy kitchen.

"We called Remus over the next day – Peter was on holiday – and he and Sirius made up as well. We owled Peter to let him know and he forgave Sirius too. Everything was back to normal."

Harry smiled at his Dad; he loved it when James told him what happened rather than showing him.

"We celebrated with a special prank – we made a forest in the library, complete with tropical birds, and died Filch's cat like a leopard to match. We didn't get caught, but of course everyone knew it was us. The teachers weren't happy, and neither were the Ravenclaws for some reason."

Harry laughed at the false confused expression his Dad was pulling, enjoying the father-son time. He wished he could stay in the memories forever, but then again, he'd probably miss Ron and Hermione after a while. He joined in the story telling by recollecting the time they'd met Fluffy. His Dad was a brilliant audience, gasping and getting excited in all the right places. Harry would have loved to stay there forever, but there were many more memories to watch.

* * *

><p><em>So, they're all friends again, and there actually wasn't a cliff hanger. I'm tempted to skip straight to 7th year now, but i'm not sure. Any thoughts would be appreciated. Anyway, review response time!<br>**Hi, **yes, sorry this one took so long, but I have given Siri his hug :D **Locked Secret Keeper, **thank you, this doesn't really count as soon - but it is an update, so half way there! **Luiz4200, **yes he will. I am really looking forward to writing that scene - in fact I've already written half of it to try and gather some muse :D **Kazo Sakamari, **thank you, I really enjoyed writing Regulus, he's one of my favourite characters. Sorry it took so long! **SokkasFirstFangirl, **Regulus is awesome; he doesn't get anywhere near enough credit - so I tried to give him some more here :D James won't listen to Sirius because he's upset and angry, but he regrets it now. Thank you, **LadyLombax, **sorry for taking so long again, but thank you for the inspiration, I think it helped :D **Vendelareader, **the internet is epic, it's a shame mine is too slow to stream things otherwise I'd be watching all sorts of American programs early! What did you think of the Merlin series finale - I still can't believe that that was it. Anyway, thank you for your compliments, I do think it was as angsty as it could have been, but there was a little bit. It's still James for now, but I may bring Regulus back in, and Lily is doing after Hogwarts :D **Estel Ashlee Snape, **thank you, I hope this one is as good - sorry for the delay XD **Ice Jazz Elleth, **thank you, I'm glad you're enjoying it. I got the idea for the show of dominance off a nature program about lions, so I thought it might work. I'm glad that Regulus and Sirius' relationship reminded you of your brother - that means it seems genuine. Unfortunately I'm running out of prank ideas, but I have a few that I can use. Not enough to take up a whole chapter, but enough to keep the Marauders in character. We will see a little more of Sarah, but not as a ghost. Thank you for calling me well written, but being too brief is a fault of mine, I'm trying to take longer over things, but I do find it difficult :D **xxSunnyXBlackxx, **yeah, I feel guilty writing about it sometimes, but it is lucky that Regulus didn't get involved :) Thank you for reviewing, **Diamondgirl3, **sorry, but at least there isn't one this time, and the previous one is solved :D **Sirius-Loey, **no, please don't cry, I updated: late, but still :D **lollohejhej, **sorry it took so long, but I'm glad you want to read more :D **Guest, **thank you, I never really considered my stories to be well written :) Sorry for the delay, but hopefully it was worth the wait? **Emi-Ly Sway, **thank you, I'm glad that I'm in cannon as well, it is always a little bit of a worry when writing fanfiction :) I know that it's been a long time, but I updated now, **Eliza272, **thank you, I'm glad you're enjoying it. Sorry for the delay in updating - I know it took a while :) **Yorush, **I know - I'm really looking forward to that scene; it's probably going to be really angsty, but then again, angst is always good :D And I will always continue eventually, I am determined to finish no matter how long it takes. **Gryffindork39, **oh, you're welcome, and don't worry. I don't really get other systems so it isn't that uncommon. That is true, but it didn't really work with my plot, and I am trying to make the chapters longer. I can promise that they'll always be over 1000 words :) **Lilymarie73, **thank you, I'm glad you're enjoying it :D  
><strong>Thank you everybody so much for your continued support. I don't know how many of you are still reading, but I'd still like to say thank you :D <strong>_


	15. Moving Forwards

_Hello everybody! This was a much quicker update - the slight delay was because I had no idea how to do the second part of the chapter - you'll all find out why when you get there - and have been quite busy preparing for university next month :D_

* * *

><p><span>Moving Forwards<span>

Harry had been expecting the memories to move straight back to Hogwarts, but instead found himself in the kitchen with his Grandma and Sirius. His Dad was still by his side, watching with a bittersweet smile on his face.

"I thought you ought to know about some family history," Harry's father said when Harry looked at him questioningly. Harry still didn't really understand, but settled down to watch anyway.

Dorea Potter was sat across the table from Sirius Black; the pair were steadily munching their way through some of Grandma's homemade cookies. Grandma seemed to enjoy cooking by hand, something Harry had never seen a pureblood do before. Sirius still looked a little battered from his parents' 'care,' but also significantly better than he had when he'd arrived at the Potter's. Grandma was a retired healer, Harry had learned, and his Grandfather was a senior Auror.

"I was a Black too you know," Dorea said suddenly, watching Sirius carefully.

Sirius dropped his cookie in surprise, and had Harry been holding anything he'd probably have done the same. "But, Mr P…I mean Charlus, he hates the Blacks. If you were one, how did you ever get together?" Sirius questioned her very fast, not really understanding.

Harry's grandmother looked very sad as she spoke.

"It was because of me, really, that he started to hate my family. I never really agreed with them over the issue of blood purity, but I kept my opinions to myself and got into Slytherin house. We only started to have arguments when I began dating Charlus when I was eighteen. We'd just left Hogwarts and were both working towards our respective careers; myself as a Healer, Charlus as an Auror. There was a training exercise that involved both groups of trainees, and I happened to be partnered with Charlus. We hit it off, and I agreed to go out to lunch with him."

Dorea paused to rub a hand over her face. She wasn't old exactly, Harry thought, not old enough to be a Grandmother yet anyway, but her face was lined, and her hair was greying. Her sad expression was what made her really look old, though she looked happier when retelling how she met Charlus Potter.

"It all started with arguing. My parents called Charlus all sorts of horrible names. They weren't overly happy with me being a Healer, but they looked down on Aurors even more. The fact he was a Potter nailed it for them." A smirk similar to the one her son wore when planning an elaborate prank appeared on Dorea's lips. "I ignored them of course, and continued to date Charlus. I'll spare you the details," Sirius looked relieved at this, but Dorea didn't seem to notice, "but as we grew closer my parents grew more and more extreme. Eventually, curses and blows started flying, and it was at that point I left." She rubbed a hand over her face.

"Charlus was furious, he wanted to press charges, but I wouldn't let him. I was ashamed, but I know now that I shouldn't have been. It was them who were in the wrong, not me, and not you either Sirius. I want you to know that." She was looking at him very seriously, and Sirius nodded helplessly. Harry could tell that he didn't quite believe her yet, but Harry found himself hoping that he would.

Harry hated himself for starting to like Black, but he couldn't help it. The boy had somehow grown up kind, despite his cruel and harsh upbringing. Harry had a feeling that this was something the ghosts wanted to show him. Maybe they wanted to show him this side of Black so he'd forgive the unforgivable. He could tell that his Father didn't seem to blame Black at all for his death or that of Harry's mother. He supposed there must be something he was missing: Black's side of the story.

The scene flickered again, leaving Harry alone in the kitchen with his Father once more. The man looked troubled, like he was having an internal argument with himself. Harry was a little confused by this, and wondered what the fuss was about.

"Harry," the man started a little hesitantly, "I'm about to show you something towards the end of our fifth year." He paused, rubbing a hand over his face. "The thing is, we did something horrible, and I don't want you to think any less of us for it."

Harry frowned, but nodded. He wasn't stupid, he was aware that this probably had something to do with Snape, and why he thought Harry's dad was an arrogant arse.

The scene changed, and Harry found himself in the Hogwarts grounds, underneath a large beech tree that he, Ron and Hermione liked. The boy version of his father was playing with a snitch, with Peter Pettigrew watching him. Lupin was reading a book, whist Black was gazing around the grounds, looking rather bored. It was a very sunny day; a group of giggling girls were dabbling their feet in the cool lake water. Harry noticed that James kept looking their way hopefully. Harry figured he was probably looking for Lily.

Peter was annoying Harry a little; James was still playing with the snitch, letting it drift away further now before he'd catch it, sending Peter into irritating gasps of awe. James didn't seem to mind though; in fact it looked rather as though he was enjoying the attention.

Sirius seemed to share Harry's irritation. "Put that away, will you," he said, as Peter let out a particularly loud cheer, "before Wormtail wets himself with excitement." Harry thought that Black probably considered the jibe to be teasing, but Peter seemed a little hurt by the comment. Nevertheless, James stuffed the snitch back in his pocket.  
>"If you insist," he said, grinning.<p>

"I'm bored," Sirius announced a few seconds later. "Wish we had something to do."

"We've still got Transfiguration; if you're bored you can test me," Lupin suggested, holding out his book.

"Moony, we don't need to study! We both know it all," Black whined.

"Padfoot look," James said, looking across the field. Sirius turned to follow his gaze.

"Snivellus," he said softly.

Harry groaned, following their gaze and spotting Snape across the grass, near some bushes. He noticed that Snape wasn't with his usual gang of Slytherins. Most of them had left, leaving only Mulciber and Wilkes.

James and Sirius stood up, but Lupin and Peter remained seated. Lupin was staring down at his Transfiguration book, though his eyes weren't moving and he was frowning deeply. Peter, on the other hand, was looking between the other three boys with avid anticipation. All Harry felt was dread – all other confrontations he'd seen had been started by Snape's friends, and were on fairly even ground. Snape had never started a confrontation as far as Harry had seen, except perhaps the first one, but that was fairly equal, and neither had James or Sirius.

"All right Snivellus," James called.

Snape reacted quickly, immediately going for his wand and dropping his bag. His wand was almost pointing at the boys, a spell on Snape's lips, when James shouted "Expelliarmus!"

Snape's wand flew twelve feet into the air and landed with a soft thud into the grass behind him. Sirius let out a little bark of laughter, before training his own wand on Snape. The boy looked angry, but made a dive at the Marauders anyway, causing Sirius to shout "Impedimenta!"

Snape was knocked off his feet halfway into the dive, falling flat on his face into the grass. Other students were starting to gather, some looking apprehensive, others excited. Harry noticed that James looked over his shoulder again towards the girls by the lake. He and Sirius were advancing on Snape, wands raised.

"How'd the exam go, Snivelly?" James asked conversationally.

"I was watching him. His nose was touching the parchment," Sirius said harshly. "They'll be grease marks all over it."

Harry was a little shocked; he knew Snape had been horrible to Black about his family, but that was uncalled for, and none of the other Marauders seemed upset by the comment. His father's ghost was nowhere to be seen; he must be ashamed, Harry thought, and was glad of this, happy that the man was ashamed; he should be! Harry hated bullies, but he hated even more that Snape was right about his father.

"You wait," Snape panted, staring up at James with an expression of pure loathing. "You – wait."

"Wait for what?" asked Sirius coolly. "Are you going to wipe your nose on us?"

Snape let out a stream of mixed curses and swearwords, including a few of the wizarding ones like 'blood traitors' and 'Mudblood lover.' The last one made James swell with anger, his hand gripping his wand more tightly.

"Wash out your mouth," he said coldly. "Scourgify!"

Pink soap bubbles erupted from Snape's mouth at once, the froth covering his lips, making him gag and choke. Harry recognised the spell as the one Dorea Potter used on James when he swore – but he really shouldn't use it on a fellow student, especially in such a humiliating way. For the first time, Harry was almost ashamed to be the man's son.

"Leave him ALONE!" a new voice shouted. Harry turned, along with James and Sirius, to see Harry's mother striding towards them, her thick, dark red hair falling to her shoulders and her almond shaped green eyes flashing dangerously.

"All right Evans?" James said, running his free hand through his hair and lowering his voice a little to make it sound more mature.

"Leave him alone," Lily repeated, looking at James with the deepest dislike. "What's he ever done to you?"

"Well," said James, seeming to deliberate his answer, probably to make it sound more 'cool' Harry thought, "it's more the fact he exists, if you know what I mean…"

Many of the other students laughed, Sirius and Peter included, but neither Lupin nor Lily did.

"You think you're funny," she said coldly. "But you're just an arrogant, bullying toe-rag, Potter. Leave him _alone_."

As they were talking, Snape was crawling towards his wand. Harry stopped paying attention to his parents to watch him warily. He knew from previous memories he'd been shown that Snape knew several nasty curses.

"I wouldn't go out with you if it were a choice between you and the giant squid," said Lily angrily, drawing Harry's attention away from Snape.

"Bad luck Prongs," said Sirius briskly, turning back to Snape. Harry did the same, just in time to watch Snape point his wand straight at James; there was a flash of light and a gash appeared on James' face, splattering his robes with blood. James retaliated; there was another burst of light and Snape was left hanging upside down in the air, his robes falling over his head to reveal skinny, pallid legs and a pair of greying underpants.

Many people were laughing, but Harry didn't think it was funny at all. In fact, he didn't really want to watch anymore of this.

His mother seemed to agree. "Let him down," she said, quietly and dangerously.

"Certainly," said James, jerking his wand to make Snape fall to the ground in a heap. Snape disentangled himself quickly and got to his feet, making to shoot another curse but Sirius was quicker.

"Petrificus Totalus!" he said, making Snape keel over again, as stiff as a board.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Lily shouted. She had her own wand out now; Sirius and James were eyeing it warily. Harry frowned – Snape wasn't really leaving them alone either– but there was no need for this to have started in the first place.

"Ah, Evans, don't make me hex you," said James earnestly.

"Take the curse off him then," Lily retorted sharply.

James sighed, before turning to Snape and muttering the counter-curse.

"There you go," he said, as Snape struggled to his feet. "You're lucky that Evans was here, Snivellus…"

"I don't need help from filthy little Mudbloods like her!" Snape spat. Harry stared in shock; he thought that Snape liked his Mum; why would he call her something so horrible if they were friends. He couldn't imagine calling Hermione anything like that, no matter how humiliated he felt.

"Fine, I won't bother in future," Lily said coolly, unable to hide her hurt expression completely. "And I'd wash my pants if I were you, Snivellus."

Harry shut his eyes as the scene vanished, depositing him back with his father. Harry couldn't look at the man, not after watching that. He didn't want to think that his father was a bully, but he'd seen the evidence with his own eyes.

"I'm sorry I disappointed you Harry," his Dad sighed. "I'm not a saint, and I am truly ashamed of what happened that day."

Harry looked at him; his father did look ashamed and upset, but Harry wasn't quite ready to forgive him.

"Was it just that one time, or was it more often than that?" he asked coldly.

"That was the first time, and there were two more similar occasions up to the holidays in the following two weeks, then your grandmother gave us a stern talking to. After that, it never happened again, unless Snape started it."

Harry still wasn't happy, but was glad it hadn't continued for very long. He never thought he'd feel sorry for Snape, and yet, how could he not with what he'd just seen?

"I don't think I can forgive you yet," Harry said, "but I don't think too much less of you, or want you to go."

As he said the words, Harry knew they were true. Whatever mistakes he'd made; James was still his father, and Harry wasn't going to give up on their time together just yet, no matter what he saw.

* * *

><p><em>Right, before anyone mutters about how Snape's worst memory wasn't the same as it was in the book, I'm completely aware, as I had the book open for reference. My reasoning for this is that when you're in an argument with someone, no matter how big or small, does anyone else notice how each person's story is slightly different, even when you're only recounting it to people who were there? That theory is the basis for the changes; the key events stayed the same, but some of the wording and expressions changed, as this was from James' point of view, not Snape's.<br>Rant over :) This next bit is about review responses. I've had a review from a reader who needs a text to voice program to read, and they've requested that I stop responding to reviews at the end of each chapter, and use the PM function instead. I'd appreciate any thoughts on this, as that would mean that anonymous reviewers wouldn't get a response. I will continue as normal for this chapter and respond, but would appreciate your input :)  
><strong>Eliza272, <strong>yes, an update. Don't worry, no hiatus notes from me; I'm determined to finish. I put the OWLs scene in for you; hope it didn't disappoint :) **Estel Ashlee Snape, **yes, I'm alive! hope the work is still good :D __**LadyLombax, **I am back! And so's my muse - thanks to my amazing roleplay buddies who coaxed it back to life! (I may post a story based on the roleplaying at some point.) Does this qualify as soon? **Skyagon, **7th year will be next chapter - I checked the word count after I'd got to a good stopping place and found that it was three times as long as usual - hope no one minds :) I can't wait to do how Lily and James get together! **Luiz4200, **knowing Harry, it probably went straight over his head. Maybe it will come back to him later, I haven't decided yet :D **T. H. Enesley, **I hope I come up with a better solution to your problem soon - I'm working on it, **Fandom Sailor, **yes you were, congratulations! Hope you know more now! **xxSunnyXBlackxx, **I did, I am back! And this is a much quicker update than usual. I will try and get a little quicker though, if possible. I want to finish! **SokkasFirstFangirl, **I know, but he's all better now, but is being naughty! I'm happy you're happy XD **Vendelareader, **me too, I don't know what I'd do with myself! And I was a little upset with the season finale; it's the only time I've bought the merthur slash! I'm glad it was a nice chapter - the next one will probably be very Jily, I hope I can make it funny :D **Guest, **you'll probably love the next chapter - the plan is almost complete Jily! _

**_Thank you everyone for your patience, and for being so kind after a long wait! See you all next chapter! _**


End file.
